Love Will Lead Me Back To You
by druglordhoney
Summary: Bella and Edward are constantly spied on by their friends. To prank the gang into believing they're hiding something, they got a plan. Falling for your own joke never felt so good.
1. Chapter 1

**Love will lead me to you. **

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer, I just wish but I'm sure you know that :

The Gist of the story:

The Swan Family just moved to Forks when Bella was 13 years old and when Emmett was 14 years old, because Charlie got offered the Job of being a Police Chief, there Bella and Emmett meet her neighbors, Edward and Alice Cullen who quickly become their best friends. Nothing changes between the 4 of them as the years go by. But, when Alice, Edward and Bella turn 16 and Emmett turns 18,

New comers arrive, they are the Hales, Lillian and Ruford, the with their kids, Jasper and Rosalie who soon captivate the hearts of Alice and Emmett. When the group get together, Edward and Bella feel left out… Now. What'll happen?

**LOVE WILL LEAD ME BACK TO YOU.**

**Chapter 1: We're moving in, we're moving out.**

"Hey guys! I have great news!" Dad shouted while getting inside our house.

"Where have you been? What's the great news?" Mom asked totally bored.

Honestly, I wasn't much interested. Usually when dad talks about something this enthusiastically it's _always_ related to the sports page. And that was one page that didn't carry much interest for me, or mom. But Emmett was genuinely curious to dad's great news. Neither mom nor I wanted to burst their bubble, so we let dad ramble about his amazing news.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do about your birthday? You're turning 13 already on Friday. Imagine, your 13th birthday is falling on Friday the 13th" Mom said totally dazed.

"She's celebrating it in Forks didn't you hear me?" Dad sounded annoyed.

"Forks?" Mom and I said in unison.

"I knew you weren't listening, I just announced that I got a job in Forks to be their Police Chief the pay is better than the one I am getting here, and everything is provided for. We can own our own house for free, I have my own Police Cruiser, Renee, you can teach at the school there so we don't need to spend much on Bella and Emmett's school expenses. Bella and Emmett can make lots of new friends. So what do you say?"

"When? And where is Forks?" Mom asked

"The rainy part of Washington…"

"Oh, Charlie, you know I hate the rain. I don't know."

"Bella?"

"Well, Dad, I won't really be missing out on anything here in Florida. I'm not against moving at all, what do you say Em?"

"Well, ill certainly miss soccer but maybe I can play there and show off my mad city skills! And I'd have to say goodbye to what's her name, Felicia... No problem with me moving mom what do you think?" Emmett pressed.

Honestly, for him what he said was completely normal but for the ears of truly normal people that was so bizarre.

"Okay then I guess, we should do it if we are going to benefit from it in the end." Mom sighed.

"Were moving tomorrow. Lets get cracking" dad laughed.

We swiftly finished our breakfast, and got ready for school, mom dropped us off because she had to talk to the Principal about me and Emmett leaving the school on such short notice. I bet the girls were all sad that Emmett would be leaving them. Emmett's coach even talked to him all teary eyed. It was comical seeing a soccer coach cry. However my own teacher didn't care at all.

"Ms. Swan?" The teacher called for my attention.

"Your mother is calling you. Apparently, today is your last day here in East Coast Middle School. Good luck in Forks and keep up your grades. Goodbye"

"Thanks." I answered back glumly.

See? The teacher couldn't even say that he would miss me. Not that I wanted to be missed or even remembered. But at least my grades were acknowledged.

I was so not going to be missing anyone here. I was so invisible in this school with Popular Blonde Cheerleaders and Popular Jocks. There was no other room except to either try so hard to be Popular, be an outcast or be invisible just like I am, and I liked being invisible. Usually. I wonder how Forks is going to be. Maybe this time ill try better to at least be good at something like writing. Maybe I could write for the school paper or help out in the library. NO… I don't want to look like a big kiss up nerd. Ill just try harder and better. Yap. I liked the sound of that plan, I like it a lot.

Oh well. I went to find Emmett and my mom, we drove home in silence. I proceeded to my room and I packed up all my stuff and piled them neatly in the moving boxes, then I brought them down into the living room. I stared at my naked bedroom where there was just the bed, with one pillow and thin covers and my clothes for tomorrow.

The house dad got was already fully furnished. And mom managed to get her co worker to buy our house, so as planned were leaving the furniture here.

Mom, Emmett and I went to the mall for lunch as we bonded while shopping for new clothes, since apparently in Forks; it was always rainy and cold unlike here in Florida where everything was sunny and blonde. I didn't really enjoy shopping but surprisingly I had fun because I was spending time with my mom and brother, we hardly ever did this. I was so happy.

We bought pizza on the way home and 1 bottle of Coke. Dad was already home when we arrived we had dinner all together and just laughed at the memories we had in this house that has been our home for 13 years. We slept early because we would have to move early tomorrow morning.

"Goodnight mom and dad. Wake me up tomorrow"

I went to both of them and hugged them and I kissed their cheeks and they both returned the gesture.

"Goodnight Emmett"

"Goodnight Bells" He replied.

I then trudged to my bed and slept dreaming about my 13 years as nobody here in Florida. And I felt excited and a whole lot a nervous for the next day.

**So I was thinking of making this M cause in the end there will be hot scenes but I decided against it because the main story is not about sex only. And I doubt it if I can write a good lemon since I'm inexperienced and all that. So what do you think? Reviews are loved. \:D/ **


	2. Chapter 2

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is my Idol, so I'm not her.

Chapter 2: Setting

Previously:

_We slept early because we would have to move early tomorrow morning._

"_Goodnight mom and dad. Wake me up tomorrow"_

_I went to both of them and hugged them and I kissed their cheeks and they both returned the gesture._

"_Goodnight Emmett"_

"_Goodnight Bells" He replied._

_I then trudged to my bed and slept dreaming about my 13 years as nobody here in Florida. And I felt excited and a whole lot a nervous for the next day._

I groaned as I felt something hit my head. I turned and fell on my back.

"Hey Bella. Good thing you're awake already take a bath and we got to go" Emmett announced all so cheerfully.

"WAH! What did you throw on me you boob?" I asked totally out of my system.

"Just a pillow. Come on you sound so immature let's go"

"I sound immature? Anyway, I don't have to be mature; I won't be turning 13 yet. Unlike you." I sighed.

I got up lazily and went to my shower. I took a long bath to try and calm my system but it didn't work. I was still stressed out. Then I changed to my clothes, skinny jeans, hi-cut chucks, and an artwork tee. Dad told us that we would be going to school the next day already so we can get used to the atmosphere. Right now the saying 'ONIM' Oh no its Monday' really fits. I can't wait for it to be Thursday when I finally turn 13; I wonder how it will feel like.

"Bella? Are you ready? Were moving" Dad called.

"Coming" I yelled down the stairs.

I turned and got my yellow duffle bag and shot one last goodbye look to my bedroom, shut the door, and went downstairs. We only had one car, and it was a Jeep Commander. It looked really nice, I didn't know cars, but I knew our car. Emmett and I rode at the back while mom rode shotgun with dad. We went to the airport and dad left the car, he told me not to worry because he was going to get it back and I honestly didn't understand him. So I just let it go. When I entered the plane and finally sat down, I realized, it was only 6 in the morning, so maybe we would arrive at Washington at around 11 or something. I was so tired, I slept. But I didn't sleep long I mean hello, Emmett was snoring beside me! For a 13 year old boy, Emmett acted old and immature at the same time. I don't know how he does it! I laughed inwardly as I saw the flight attendant shoot Emmett a dirty look. I bet the people were annoyed, too bad they can't wake him up, it was against their rules. I was so bored. I got my Ipod and listened to a slow song to help me sleep even with Emmett snoring loudly beside me, and it worked.

The next thing I know, Emmett was nudging me.

"Wake up little sis, were in Seattle already"

I groaned and got up and we started leaving the plane, surprisingly enough, the Jeep was parked in the lot of the airport. I looked at dad quizzically and he just chuckled lowly. So we started the journey towards Forks, our almost home.

When I finally noticed the houses, I took in one detail: green. Every lot was green and had a garden. In Florida having a garden was for rich people, but here, everyone had a garden and they all looked so beautiful. But when we stopped at a gorgeous house I didn't know it was for us until I noticed a Police cruiser on the drive way. The police cruiser wasn't the normal one either. It looked special, well I guess that cause dad was the police chief. But the house, oh my gosh, the house looked amazing. It had well cut grass but there was a drive way, then the roof was cool looking, and it had this country feel to it and I just loved it! Mom loved it too! We squealed at almost the same moment. Emmett and I ran inside the house to look for our own room and I wanted the one with the best view. I ran to the right side of the house and thankfully enough, it had a window and I can just look out and wow! But when I looked out, I saw a mansion! Oh my gosh, what a rich neighborhood. The mansion looked perfect too. It didn't have the same charm as our house but it had a beauty of its own. It had a modern day style and yet with a touch of home. It had brick walls too and an amazing pool inside and a cool garden. But I was a bit let down when I saw that my view wasn't as spectacular as I hoped it'd be because near my window, like 2 feet away only, was the window of the mansion. I turned and planned on getting my boxes already because I wanted to set up my stuff. Emmett helped me carry my boxes up. The house was already fully furnished as dad had promised but they didn't look good. It looked naked.

I place the beddings on my bed, I chose yellow. I rolled the carpet on my floor; it was stripes with different colors. I hang the curtains that covered my windows, this, I loved, my curtains were blue. The room already had a mirror, and a study table. I opened the bathroom of my room and began fixing that. I placed the rug and the curtains which were both blue, and my towels and inside the bathroom was a walk in closet. Wow! I arranged my clothes and my shoes and I just marveled at the beauty of my new home.

**EPOV**

This school year, so many changes have been made. Like school starts at 8 am. I couldn't get used to anything. And now, we hear that someone will be finally moving in the next-door house. Maybe I'd finally be able to see someone from the window. That window has been giving me the creeps. Maybe it can be a girl… someone hot…

"Edward, it's my party on Saturday, you're going right?"

"Yes" I answered Lauren curtly.

Lauren was pretty. That was it. Nothing more. Maybe even if she was mean I'd go out with her as long as she had a personality but nope, she was mean and boring and had no originality. I sometimes wish Alice wasn't so popular, because then girls wouldn't copy her and then not everyone would remind me of Alice so much. It was so hard to find a girl out here who wasn't an Alice wannabe and wasn't so into me. Maybe when I see one I'd like her immediately. Maybe if the new girl…

"Earth to Edward, we got to go home now, I want to go home early because I want to meet our neighbors. Dad told me stuff about them" Alice waved her hands in my face.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Okay. Okay. The mom, Renee will be helping Esme out, and you know doing random things to help people out of Forks, the dad, Charlie is going to be the Police Chief, they've got 2 kids. One boy, Emmett which is a year older than we are he's going to be in freshman year, he's 13 turning 14. Then there's a girl, Isabella, she's our age, 12 turning 13 on Thursday."

"Whoa Alice. Stalk Much?"

"No I just got so curious I mean, it's a rare thing you know. And Esme told me that they wanted to give the Swans a housewarming present with both of us there"

"Okay. Okay. I wonder how they look like"

"No need to. Were home"

I suddenly realized that we were home and I got out of the car cheerfully. I changed because I bet I smelled really bad right now. I wore plain jeans and a shirt that clung to my skin. If this girl was pretty, I would love to impress her. I ran downstairs and into Alice who also changed her clothes. We were decent enough so we rang the bell.

"Hello" I bet that was the mom, she had laugh lines, like she was always happy.

Following her, was the dad I assume, he looked stressed out but when he smiled he looked 10 times younger,

"Were the Cullens, we live next door and we wanted to give you this" Esme smiled and handed the mom the cake.

"Oh. Thanks so much. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, these are our kids, Edward and Alice" dad introduced us.

"They look good. We'll just call on our kids…"

"Emmett! Bella! Guests are here" the dad called from the stairs.

The mom smiled at us and asked us to sit down she explained to us that we can just call her Renee and the dad Charlie. Then my attention was stolen by the pretty girl. She walked down the stairs slowly and… Her hair was wet, and I guess she just took a bath. She was wearing fit white shorts to her knees, and a dark blue sleeveless, her hair cascaded down her back amazingly and when she looked at us she had the prettiest smile. She immediately became my first crush. The boy followed. I'm guessing we would get along well because when I first noticed his shirt it indicated that he used to be in the soccer team, I was on the soccer team. Great! New friends.

"Kids, this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and their kids, Edward and Alice"

"Oh non-sense, you can call us Carlisle and Esme anytime you want"

I think the whole entire time that they were talking and mingling I did nothing but stare at Bella, I didn't realize it at the time, but she was staring at me also. We went home already…

"Edward, next time, please remember, its rude to stare at girls for 1 hour straight, we were talking to you and nothing I bet that Bella is scared of you by now" Carlisle reprimanded me.

"Sorry. But did you see her?! She looked awesome! I mean her ha—"I then shut up remembering that I was talking to my dad.

"Sorry I'll sleep now. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

I went up to my room and I changed to my flannel pajama set. I left the bathroom and sat in my couch and listened to Metro Station. I suddenly noticed the window of the other house, the light was turned on, I know it is wrong to spy but I couldn't help it, the girl walked in. oh my God, she was the one there! She looked at my room but shrugged I guess she didn't see my head spying. Then she turned around and totally surprised me. She started changing. She removed her clothes. I sound like a pervert right now… my mouth went dry. Thank God, she quickly put on a shirt and shorts. If this girl becomes my friend, I would so never tell her that I saw her in her underwear. It was so wrong of me to spy. Not that I didn't like what I saw… Oh shut up Edward… I forced myself to find my feet and I went to my bed and slept. Tomorrow morning, im going to school with Isabella. Wow…

**So, please leave reviews. I got alerts and hits but just 1 review******** leave reviews… thanks******** so whatdya think? **

**The pics of the houses and the cars are in my profile. ******** check it out. **


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is my Idol, so I'm not her.

Chapter 3: Its Bell!

Previously:

_Tomorrow morning, i'm going to school with Isabella. Wow… _

Dad woke me up and reminded me that today we would be starting in school. He reassured me that I had almost every class with either of the Cullens so I didn't need to worry about anything. The day after tomorrow, would be my 13th birthday, and I'm pretty sure dad didn't plan out anything for me. I sighed. After I finished my morning routine, you know, shower, breakfast, toothbrush and all that I just waited for Emmett to come down the stairs, we were almost late so he just grabbed a banana and we were on our way to school.

"Now, Kids, remember, go to the Front Office and get your schedules. The Cullens will be the one to give you the ride home, and don't worry about it because they volunteered."

"Bye dad. Thanks and don't worry about Bella" Emmett winked

"Okay, Bye kids, good luck and have fun"

Emmett and I didn't have classes together because he was in his freshman year and I was only in 7th grade, however, Alice and Edward were usually in my classes.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go to our house later, we could get to know each other better and you know just bond, what do you think?" Alice cheerfully asked.

"Sure, Id like that a lot" I smiled.

During lunch, the 4 of us ate at the same table, I thought it would only be the 4 of us but I was wrong when I saw one 1 girl and 1 boy sit. They introduced themselves as Lauren and Tyler. Lauren was staring at Edward the whole time and Edward was just eating his food, honestly, what was up with her? Tyler was staring at me too and it made me feel uncomfortable.

"You've been getting a lot of stares from guys lately Bells, I don't like it" Emmett said.

"Aww, I'm touched my brother." I gushed playfully

"Yup. However, there's this cool dude who's been staring at you and I don't mind in the least" he grinned.

"Who? What did he possibly do to get on your good graces?" I said sarcastically.

"Edward" he said and I blushed.

I didn't really have a crush on Edward and I wasn't sure why I didn't like him. He had a perfect face and played sports and had good grades. Hmm. At around 3:30 we went to the benches and Alice shared her thoughts of going to her house and everything was well planned. Their driver arrived and we went home.

**APOV**

I wanted this afternoon to be super duper fun! So I thought we should play a game of 20 questions first and then a movie and then some truth or dare. Renee allowed Bella and Emmett to sleep over and Edward was going to sleep over in my room tonight too.

"So this is how were going to play, each of us asks a question and everyone has to answer to that question honestly, we'll keep asking questions till we finish the 20 questions, okay? I start…"

"What's your full name?"

"Isabella Marie McCarty Swan"

"Emmett Rain McCarty Swan"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

"Alice Elmira Masen Cullen"

"Now, I ask, did you ever have a crush and what did you do about it?" Edward's turn.

"I did, he was my neighbor and he never found out and I have no other past… uh… experiences" flushed Bella.

"I had a girlfriend every week in school but I don't know what happens or why they only last a week" Emmett said seriously. But we found it funny.

"I used to date Lauren and I completely regret that" Edward announced.

"Nope, I never had a crush" I smiled.

"My turn, what was your most embarrassing moment, I can't answer this because I have too many to mention" Bella laughed.

"That's true! I've lived with Bella for 13 years now and wow, her moments never end. As for me, one time during a soccer match, I was getting cocky because we kept on winning that when the bell rang I shouted at the top of my lungs 'Yes! We won!' then I realized we lost… the people laughed at me" Emmett admitted.

"The time when I was planning on breaking up with Lauren, I practiced talking to a mirror and then when I turned around I realized that the whole class was staring at me"

"I fell down the stairs during a party" I simply stated.

"Ooh. My turn now, since the day after tomorrow is Bella's birthday what do you want to give her?"

The 20 questions immediately stopped when Emmett said that fact about Bella because we all planned on ways on how to celebrate her birthday.

"We could have a pool party here! You know, invite everyone over and then have a pool party at the same time a Welcoming Party for you and Emmett!" I squealed.

"Well I think that we should have a regular house party, no parents, lots and lots of food, and closet and dare games" Emmett said.

"How about, we make it more special and just find a way to give Bella a present and we can go to any place she wants… no, no, let the whole day be about her" Edward suggested.

"I like neither and I wasn't planning on celebrating my birthday you know"

"Okay then we'll do it for me, let's do the house party!!"

"Fine" Edward and I both breathed.

We went down for dinner, ate Esme's yummy spaghetti, continued our chatter and soon passed in my bed. When I woke up I groaned, I'm sure I've got bruises all over I mean with the way we slept. Bella and Edward were the only ones in a decent position they were both lying properly on the bed but Emmett's head was on Edward's back and his feet were dangling, I was under Bella's arm and my feet was on top of Bella's leg and Edward's back, bumping Emmett's head. I wonder… maybe I kicked him. I laughed at that thought.

"Kay enough sleep! Wake up guys!!" I yelled.

"Ugh I hate your sister Edward" Bella groaned.

When did they start talking?

"Me too, want to get her place?"

"Shut up both of you" Emmett growled, he rolled and fell on my strawberry carpet.

Edward and Bella's eyes shot up and they erupted on a roar of laughter. _Edward and Bella _I liked the sound of that. We took turns in the shower, I lent Bella my green Bermuda shorts, dark blue tank top and skechers flats, when she left my shower I was honestly impressed I never thought Bella would wear those clothes, and she looked amazing in my type of clothes, I took a shower after her wearing similar pieces of clothing but I got orange Bermudas and a yellow tank top. When we went down to eat breakfast the boys were already eating, how fast do they get ready? After breakfast we waited for Carlos, our driver to be ready and when he was we were off to school. Bella and Emmett were really cool. I loved the feeling I had with them! I hope Edward feels the same way.

**BPOV**

Today it's Thursday! Jump for joy alert the media! Huge sarcasm. I was turning 13 and I didn't think it was a big deal, everyone else did apparently. Later, after school, people were going to the Cullen's mansion, and then there was going to be a house party. Not exactly for invited only cause that's not how things go. As long as you know someone at the party, you're not a nerd and you were invited by your friend, you can go and when you go, one rule: don't be a party pooper. Right now, I was being a party pooper to my own party; err, to a party inspired by me.

"Okay Bella, stop moving around, or else I'm going to prick you" Alice repeated, calm.

She was making me wear this thing, a mini dress but with a bathing suit underneath and shorts, just incase, and she said I didn't look old. I looked fine. I kept on wiggling and complaining and yet she has been very patient with me. I love this girl so much. Alice instructed me to close my eyes and I felt her dab makeup on my skin. She applied slight blush-on on my face, eyeliner, eye shadow and lip gloss. When I finally opened my eyes the mirror was onto my face and I was looking back at a face of a princess! She looked beautiful! Then I had to look at Alice who looked better than the princess. We went down the stairs together, and there was loud music blaring at every corner of the house. Esme and Carlisle were staying at Port Angeles till 11 pm and dad had to go to an office trip while mom stayed over at a friend's house in Portland, we were alone and it felt awesome! In the Ayer started playing and everyone seemed t o be having fun. A slow song started playing and someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around and it was Edward.

"Happy Birthday. Will you dance with me?"

"Thanks. I'd love to"

We both danced to the music comfortably and then the count down started…

"5, 4, 3, 2…1, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!" people cheered.

"Whoa" I gasped.

Edward just chuckled and handed me a red box, I opened it and there was a note: 'to my first best girl friend' and inside it was a charm bracelet of a soccer ball, e, b, and a little thing that read, #1. I laughed and hugged Edward. I was surprised when Alice bumped us and gave me a bag, I peeked inside it and there was a whole wardrobe in there. Of course. And lastly, Emmett, he gave me this giant teddy bear with a bow on it, inserted between the arms of the bear was a card, it said, 'Bella, my little sister, when the day that someone breaks your heart comes, cry here and the boy will meet my fist. I love you! You're finally a teen!" okay... that coming from Emmett was scary. The party died down and people started leaving and telling me 'happy birthday' then Esme and Carlisle were at the door smiling at me, I was surprised that even they gave me a gift, and OH MY GOD, it was a cell phone!

"I don't think I can or am allowed to accept this…"

"Nonsense Bella, we talked with your parents of course you can get this. Happy birthday! But as much as we want to talk to you, your mom is waiting for you at home" Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?! Okay. Thanks. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" all of the Cullens said.

"Bella! Happy Birthday! Your dad is sorry that he had to go, but we got you something"

Mom handed me a big heavy box wrapped in regular pink paper. I opened it shocked; in there I saw an Ipod Nano and a Digicam and what I loved most? A 200 gift check for Barnes and Nobles. I ran and hugged mom!

"Thank you so much! I love you!"

"Of course you do. Now, go to sleep you've got school in the morning"

When I went to my bed that night I was sure of something. I had great best friends that loved me to no end and my brothers and parents. And most importantly, I knew that I was not alone and I always had someone there for me. I dreamed that night of dreams…

**Reviews Please. Please. Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is my Idol, so I'm not her.

Chapter 4: Sophies.

Previously:

_When I went to my bed that night I was sure of something. I had great best friends that loved me to no end and my brother and parents. And most importantly, I knew that I was not alone and I always had someone there for me. I dreamed that night of dreams… _

Ah, Forks. The rain was heavily pouring and I knew that it was morning because I couldn't hear Emmett's loud snores from the other side of my wall anymore. I got up, changed and got ready for school. While eating breakfast the doorbell rang but whoever was at the door didn't wait for me anyway. Alice and Edward walked in my house with no hesitation like they owned the place. It's not like they didn't. Ever since we were 13, we've been living in each other's houses already.

"Where's Emmett?" Edward asked curiously.

"Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically. "Oh, you know, flaunting his new Jeep Wrangler. I hate this. I'm the youngest one, when do I get to get a car?" I fumed.

It was true, Emmett got his car last year, a Jeep Wrangler, and Edward got his car last month, a Shiny Silver Volvo. And Alice was… oh… yah. She was younger. She was going to get her car on December, but at least she knows she's getting a car. A yellow Porsche even. My 16th birthday was just 1 week away. I don't even know if I'm getting a car, if I do maybe I want something like a... truck. Yah a new truck with cool side grills and its color to be any dark color.

"Don't worry. I don't mind giving you a ride any day" Edward smiled.

"Aww, that's sweet. But I'd appreciate it more if you gave me a car" I winked.

"You're the only one stopping me from really doing it" he rolled his eyes.

It was true the Cullens were like really, really rich. And we had this talk before, and from the bottom of their hearts, they didn't mind buying me a car.

"EW. Go flirt with each other somewhere else. We got to go, were going to be late" Alice…

Alice was right, we were almost late. Good thing Edward ran fast, he dragged me all the way to Spanish, Mrs. Goff didn't mind at all; she was way too infatuated with Edward. During lunch, we heard the news; there was a new family who came to town yesterday, the Hales. Mr. and Mrs. Hale and their 2 children, Rosalie and Jasper who were both juniors, in Emmett's year. I wonder how they look like… Lunch came too fast. During lunch time at our usual table, Emmett was chatting animatedly with 2 blondes. The girl was exceptionally beautiful with blonde hair and light blue eyes almost like violets. She had a statuesque figure, like a supermodel on the cover of a swimsuit magazine. The boy was slightly muscular, had blonde hair, same eyes with the girl and when he reacted he was so calm, cool and collected.

"Why don't you take a picture of him? It will last longer." Edward whispered, irritated.

"What? No, I was staring because they're new and can you see them? They're like perfect and the girl… whoa. That's our table though, do you think they would mind if we sit?"

"Of course not. Let's go"

"Bella! Edward! I want you guys to meet Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're new here. Jasper, Rosalie, this is Bella, my sister and Edward, our Best friend"

We sat down and all whispered our quiet 'hellos'. Alice joined us shortly. By the end of the day we were all laughing, talking and bonding. We were all close already. But I think Emmett and Rosalie clicked too well, they had more than friendship on their minds. Jasper and Alice too… I think they expected Edward and me to suddenly have that Chemistry, sorry to disappoint, we were only best friends. The week passed by quickly and I was right, Emmett and Rosalie were dating and so was Jasper and Alice. Since then, Edward was always at my room and we were together often already. I took the role of both Emmett and Alice. I was the one who supported him at his soccer games and I kicked away all the girls that wanted to take a snap at him. It was funny really, I wasn't complaining but, we did miss hanging with our friends.

"Happy birthday"

I spun around to see who was talking and saw Edward at my window; he did that a lot now. Climb to my room through our close windows. I got the gift from his hands and opened it to see that it was just a card that read 'Will you come with me to your Party?'

"Sure" I smiled.

He waited for me while I got ready. Something told me to change into something nice because it was a party. So I followed that little voice. I wore shorts, a loud top and flats with a tie on the ankle, I wore my hair loosely and I wore simple make up. When I went down Edward gasped.

"My god Bella! You look like a girl!"

"Thanks a lot. It's my birthday. Be nice"

He blindfolded me at the car and we took a drive. When I finally opened my eyes I had no idea where I was. I turned around and all I saw was Edward. Nice, what a party, I dryly thought. He gave me another box, when I opened it, it had a key inside and the word was engraved 'Chevy'. I looked around at… wow. The shiniest prettiest newest reddest Chevy truck was before my eyes. It was for me. I think I might have cried. When Edward hugged me I suddenly heard the screaming.

"BELLA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You didn't think only Edward would remember did you?" Alice asked skeptically.

Alice, rose, Em, jasper, Edward were there looking like idiots singing the happy birthday song in the middle of nowhere. These idiots? They're my idiots. On the way home, I got to drive my Chevy with Alice and Rose. Edward was with Emmett and Jasper.

"Who fixed you Bella?" Rose asked curiously.

"I did" I laughed.

"You look really pretty. I wonder why Edward hasn't made a move yet..." Alice started. V

"What're you talking about?"

"I don't know. I mean I think he likes you but I mean who wouldn't? I don't know I guess I've always created a fantasy Edward and Bella love story in my head that's why we've been giving you 2 space, we all thought it was coming true" Alice admitted.

"Again, sorry to disappoint guys but were nothing but best friends he's almost my brother."

"Okay. If you say so, then we'll stop leaving you two alone. Dang. And I thought we were good, Rose." Alice snapped her fingers and shook her head.

Though I denied it all night long, what Alice and Rose confessed totally had me thinking. How come I didn't like Edward? Why didn't he like me either? We were both single and trying to avoid admirers, and yet, nothing. I couldn't sleep that night.

**A/N: Come on Come on. REVIEWS PLEASE. I get hits and alerts but no reviews… thanks to those who review!! :) Comments? Suggestions? **


	5. Odd ones out

Previously:

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is my Idol, so I'm not her.

Chapter 5: Odd ones out.

Previously:

_Though I denied it all night long, what Alice and Rose confessed totally had me thinking. How come I didn't like Edward? Why didn't he like me either? We were both single and trying to avoid admirers, and yet, nothing. I couldn't sleep that night. _

Today was the 1st monthsary of Jasper and Alice and we were celebrating it in a restaurant in Port Angeles. Afterwards, were going to watch a sad movie to celebrate the monthsary of Rosalie and Emmett, they wanted their one month anniversaries to fall on the same date so they can celebrate it together. Of course it was a good plan except for the fact that Edward and I were out of place when they went to their lovey-dovey mushy states.

They kept on pressuring Edward and I to date. And I think its taking the toll on Edward because he's been acting strange around me lately. It's like I'm losing him. It's so sad. When I arrived home that night I went to sleep I was so exhausted. The next day at school was no better. The girl's choice dance was about to come and Rose and Alice were going. I didn't want to stay home at night so I planned to go to.

"Hey Bella. I was wondering are you taking anyone to the spring dance?" mike asked in Biology.

"I'm not sure. I want to go but it's complicated…"

"Oh. Okay. I'm here if you need someone"

"Thanks Mike, but I think Bella is okay." Edward snapped from behind me.

"Hey Edward. Thanks for saving me" I hugged him.

"So… are you going to the dance? Who are you taking with you?" he asked but he didn't seem to want to know the answer how odd.

"Yup I will. I was planning to ask you, if you're still free, or did someone ask you already?"

"Nope. Okay. Id love to go with my best girl" He playfully ruffled my hair.

**EPOV **

"Yup I will. I was planning to ask you, if you're still free, or did someone ask you already?"

Bella asked me to the dance! Yes! Id so go with her.

"Nope. Okay. I'd love to go with my best girl" I ruffled her hair.

I had to act cool and calm and charming and playful around her or else she would discover how much I was crushing on her. That wouldn't be good. The first time I saw Bella I already acknowledged how beautiful she was and I already liked her but I think it became serious now that we were teenagers and I think that the fact that we were the only single ones in the group made it seem like I was going to end up with her. Maybe. I wanted to but I didn't know what went on in her mind. I thought of a plan to make her fall in love with me but I didn't want anyone in the group to know or else they might change Bella's mind or something. This plan will take action on the night of the dance. For now, ill be Bella's best friend first. Lunch was disgusting. Rose and Em were having a moment, making out, Alice and Jasper were subtler but just as bad, they were staring at each other with gooey eyes and Bella and I started feeling uneasy.

"Guys, get a room honestly" I whispered.

"Okay fine. So, are you going with Bella to the dance?" Alice asked.

"Yup." Bella popped the P.

"Cool. So, we can get ready tomorrow!! Tomorrow we'll shop for clothes and we'll be like Barbie dolls!!" Alice clapped her hands.

Bella slammed her forehead on the table and we all chuckled. Honestly though, she was the only girl I knew that didn't like shopping, more, didn't like shopping for free. She was brilliant!

**BPOV**

And today is the day we shop. Rosalie drove us all the way to Seattle just for clothes, and we are at our first stop, shoes. They wouldn't listen to me when I told them I couldn't walk in heels. They forced me to wear like 10 heels. Eventually I found one I liked and I forced myself to walk in those and I did so I showed them to Alice and Rose and they liked it. It was about 2 inches tall, and it was midnight blue, my favorite color. After Rosalie and Alice got their shoes we went to our next stop, dresses. Alice made me try tons of dresses and these were my usual comments;

"Alice! Too revealing"

"Too short"

"Too long, I'd trip"

"Too heavy"

"Too tight"

"I don't like it"

And her usual reply?

"okay. Next dress. Stop complaining!"

Rosalie's only comment?

"Keep quiet"

And our bickering only stopped when I found myself a dress! It was so nice and it worked like magic on my body and it matched my shoes, I'm sure Alice loved it too because when she saw it she started babbling fashion details on it.

"This **strapless, bow front mesh dress **is from**Jonathan Martin****. **and it looks best when you wear it with Pumps like the ones you bought."

"And our next stop will be Bags and accessories!" Rosalie squealed. I never saw her squeal…

"Guys I'm so hungry, can I just sit out while you finish your shopping? Ill just eat and watch a movie or maybe I can call Edward to pick me up already? Please?"

"Okay fine. But no, you're not allowed to leave. Just call Edward to join you watch a movie. Ill text message you when were done. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am Alice"

They brought me to the food court and I called Edward.

"Edward, I swear if I'm your favorite girl, you will come to the mall right now."

"What? Why?"

"Cause they wont let me leave the mall and I want to watch a movie and they told me to invite you, agh. Will you come or not?"

"Yes I will. Ill meets you in Starbucks as soon as possible."

"Now. Hurry."

After a few minutes of waiting, I finally saw him enter starbucks with a big goofy grin. How cute! We watched 'the sisterhood of the traveling pants 2' and I felt sorry for him because it was such a girly movie.

"You will forever owe me for making me watch that" he shuddered.

"You know you loved it. Especially all those girls" I giggled.

"Ha-ha funny. Come on. Aren't rose and Alice done yet? You've been here for like 4 hours!"

"Tell me about it."

Just then I received a text message from Alice telling us to meet them in Starbucks. Good thing Edward was a guy. It was like Alice and Rosalie bought the entire fashion department! I heard Edward groan quietly and I felt his pain.

That night, Edward quietly snuck in my room. We just sat quietly in my bed and had a comfortable silence.

"Hey, I only realized, I won't see you tomorrow. I'd only see you tomorrow night. The girls will spend the entire day beautifying me." I chuckled.

"It's unnecessary. Oh well."

That night was like those nights when we hardly saw our friends. We just sat quietly and comfortably, and eventually we fell asleep.

**A/N: next chapter will be really cool :) that chapter is sort of the basis of this story…I don't know. Hmm… reviews? The pics of Bella's shoes and dress are in my profile. Check them out. My next update will be 2 weeks from now because my mom will be coming home and she hardly comes home, so we'll bond. LEAVE REVIEWS:)**


	6. I will make Fantasy Come true

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is my Idol, so I'm not her.

Chapter 6: I will make Fantasy Come true

Previously:

_That night, Edward quietly snuck in my room. We just sat quietly in my bed and had a comfortable silence._

"_Hey, I only realized, I won't see you tomorrow. I'd only see you tomorrow night. The girls will spend the entire day beautifying me." I chuckled._

"_It's unnecessary. Oh well."_

_That night was like those nights when we hardly saw our friends. We just sat quietly and comfortably, and eventually we fell asleep._

Today would surely be so boring and painful. Life is so unfair to even allow those 2 emotions to invade me for a whole day! Edward woke me up at around 9:30 am; we had breakfast-pancakes-together at my house. Then he had to leave because Alice would be fetching me. And just after 2 minutes of him leaving the door, his little sister comes in. And now, the torture begins.

"Come on, you look like a girl who just found out her boyfriend was gay" Alice laughed.

"I wish that was my only problem. But no, even I'm turning gay" I replied flatly.

"Bella, Rose and I love you. Don't ruin our fun, please don't. We swear it will all be so worth it!"

"Okay, Okay" I allowed.

Alice dragged me to her house next door and to her gigantic bathroom that was as big as my own bedroom. She asked me to take the bubble bath so it would calm me down, and I thought 'what the heck' so I did it. I enjoyed it more than I thought I would so I was happy about _that._ Then she handed me about 3 different bottles of lotion and just as plenty of powder, with specific instructions as to what I would do with each. I grudgingly obeyed my best friend in the world. I think I spent about 45 minutes in Alice's bathroom, so that would mean it's around 10:45 by now. I slowly went out and I saw her sitting in her bed. I decided to make some things clear with her.

"Okay, Alice I only have a few rules with you… if you're going to keep me trapped in your room just to treat me like Barbie, I want you to… Play my kind of music-in short, Edward's music. Provide me with food when I'm hungry. No restraints when I need the bathroom, and… no pulling of hair… in places that are not in my head… Got it?"

"Yes. Okay, first I shall get the CDs of Edward and Food, stay right here, and put these on, they are your temporary clothes"

When she left the room, I looked at the clothes that she gave me, they were something I would never wear, but it was fine since I was confined in her room, no one would see me except for her and Rosalie. I took a deep breath, stripped to the white lace lingerie she gave me, and then I wore the super short silk shorts and the white silk camisole. I also wore the headband; I guess it was to keep my hair off my face while she did her magic with my hopeless physique. After a few minutes I heard her coming in so I opened the door but I heard a quick intake of breath when I realized, it was Edward. He can see me wearing this! God, kill me now.

"Hey Bella. Alice told me to take the food here and the CDs because she didn't want to get tired… I uh… I guess... wow… you're really pretty… I mean. Where do I put all these stuff?" He stuttered and blushed.

"On her table... Thanks… I guess..." I said just as awkwardly.

"So I guess Ill see you tonight? Okay, I'm going. Bye"

I sat down at the chair waiting for Alice, I never saw Edward that tongue tied before! It was flattering and embarrassing at the same time. I played a few of my favorite songs that I burned into Edward's CDs "The man that can't be moved by The Script" and it started playing...

'_Going back to the corner where I first saw you, going to camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not going to move'_

Then I got some Chips Ahoy and Dr. Pepper and sat and just waited while singing to the music…

'_Got some words on a cardboard, got your picture in my hand, saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am'_

Then I hear Alice going in, I didn't want her to talk, so I put my fingers to my lips to signal keep quiet… she signaled for me to get to the chair by the mirror so I did. She started to brush my hair softly and she sprayed some serum into it. Then she got a hair curler and started to curly my hair in big soft curls. The song went on.

'_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand, I'm not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man. I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?'_

My hair took Alice 2 hours to do, during that time; Rosalie went in and gently placed my feet in one of Alice's foot spa machines. They were treating me so well… We all sang the chorus of the song together…

'_Cause if someday you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, thinking maybe you'd come back into the place that we meet, you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. Because I'm not moving, I'm not moving'_

It was around 1pm now, and we just repeated the song… they moved to my face. Alice placed on some foundation first then she asked me to close my eyes and I felt her moving around my face, but being the stupid girl I was, I had no idea on what she was doing. I could feel Rosalie poking at my hair too and continuously spraying stuff all over my face.

'_Policeman says 'son you cant stay here' I say 'there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month a year' got to stand my ground even if it rains or snows, if she changes her mind this is the first place she will go 'Cause if someday you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, thinking maybe you'd come back into the place that we meet, you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. So I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not moving…'_

Minutes passed by quickly while I sang the sad, sweet song in my head. I was finally asked to open my numb eyes and I swear the girl on the mirror was so beautiful!

"Now, you wait Bella, Rose and I will just get ready in a few minutes. Your entire makeup is water proof, and will last for hours with no smudges at all…"

"Sure" I told Alice reassuringly.

'_People talk about the guy who's waiting on a girl, there are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world, and maybe I'll get famous as the man who cant be moved, and maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news, you can run into the corner, cause you know its just for you, I'm the man who cant be moved, I'm the man who cant be moved'_

Alice and Rosalie stepped out looking like super models that can knock any other model out of a Cover Girl magazine. They started moving around and I knew what were coming next, clothes and shoes. Agh. Rosalie went to Alice's Walk-in closet and went out carrying 6 boxes of who-knows-what. And Alice did the same but she walked out with 6 garment bags and then Rose went to Alice's Jewelry cabinet and took out stuff that was shining, shimmering and splendid.

"Dress up time!" Rose and Alice squealed.

''_Cause if someday you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, thinking maybe you'd come back into the place that we meet, you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street. Cause I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not moving, I'm not moving….Going back to the corner where I first saw you, going to camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not going to move'_

And the song was over and the dressing up begins. Fate. We wore the dresses that we got and I got to admit it, we looked really pretty, well I did anyways, Rose and Alice looked beautiful. They touched up my make up, I practiced walking in the heels and we practiced dancing, and not just the decent kind. Then we had afternoon snacks because we weren't able to eat lunch. By the time we checked ourselves again we weren't as polished as we were, so we touched up our make up one last time and swore that we would no longer mess it up. It was finally 5:30 pm!

The dance was at 6. And then the long awaited doorbell finally rang. We went down together-slowly. And Rose saw her prince charming first. They left without saying goodbye to us; I think they were too lost in their own bubble. Jasper with Alice looked like Snow white and Prince Charming, perfect, they too left without a word. Then there was Edward. More gorgeous than prince charming could ever hope to be, but that was it, I wasn't his princess, yet. Tonight, I had to find a way to attract him to me, because damn it, I was head over heels for him already!

**EPOV**

Lord God, teach me how to breathe. Bella was so beautiful I think I left a pool of drool over the floor. I checked, none. Thank God that would be too embarrassing. And this morning, in those tiny, sexy, tempting clothes? That was too much. I wrapped my arms around her soft, small waist and led her to my new Vanquish.

"Whoa" She gasped. I just smiled.

I opened her door for her and drove at a regular-or slow speed for me. I wanted to take my time with Bella tonight. When we walked in the Gymnasium people were staring or rather, ogling us. We made our way to the dance floor just as a slow song was playing.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, offering her my hand.

"Of Course… Edward…. I dance, but I'm not good…" She shyly stated.

"I won't ever let you go." I promised, with double meanings.

And we slowly but graciously danced to 'Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade' and the song was so perfect right now… I hugged Bella closer to my body and sang the song in her ears…

'_Because tonight's the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind, I wont live to see another day I swear its true, because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find'_

Some more dances came but we decided to take a drink and stay out for the fresh air first. We sat at a swing and she leaned her head on my chest. I figured now would be the time that I should say my plans to making her fall in love with me…

"So Bella, you know, they're all forcing us to date each other and it's just not happening quickly enough for them? I got a plan to like fool them…" Her eyes shot up.

"What?"

"We should like act like were together when they're looking at us but when they ask straight we could deny it and it will drive them nuts… I just think it will be fun… but only if you're okay with it…" I said carefully.

"Yes I am. But when we do stuff, no more signals okay? It will remove the reality of the game, so let's just keep in mind the act… when do we start?"

"Tonight?"

"Definitely, and its perfect because right now I can hear 'Low by Flo-Rida', now, that Edward I can dance to, can you keep up?" She playfully asked.

"Of course" I laughed.

Turns out, yes I can keep up but no I didn't want to. Bella was grinding her hips against mine while her head was on my shoulder, my hands were on her hips and her hips were on my hand. I could feel a hard on about to come but who can avoid that when you've got a hot girl dirty dancing against you?

'_Low, Low, Low,'_

Maybe if I act against it, it would ease some of my frustration, I cautiously kissed the side of her neck and she just smiled and went down and up again. God, would this song never end?

Finally, it did! She turned to face me and whispered to my ears.

"Was that good?"

"Amazingly so"

And when we turned around, almost half the school was just gawking at us, but most importantly, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were staring at us in awe and wonder and we held hands and shook it, we were wickedly happy.

**A/N: I honestly love this Chapter and I enjoyed writing it, hope you enjoy reading it too... So what do you think? Please leave reviews I get SO MANY hits but come on, the reviews?? PLEASE? Thanks!! :)**


	7. Day 1Saturday Dates

Love will lead me back to you

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is my Idol, so I'm not her.

Chapter 7: DAY 1-Saturday dates.

Previously:

"_Was that good?"_

"_Amazingly so" _

_And when we turned around, almost half the school was just gawking at us, but most importantly, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were staring at us in awe and wonder and we held hands and shook it, we were wickedly happy. _

On the ride home, Edward was awfully silent but it didn't worry me because he had this awed look in his face, and whenever I would ask he would say it's because of what I had done. Honestly, I don't know what possessed me to do what I just did. I mean, I knew Edward just thought of this as an act but deep inside it was going to help me to trap him in his own game, he had to like me. Please Lord make him like me. He dropped me off at the door with a single kiss on the cheek.

"Don't look at me like that. What kiss do you want?" He laughed, I blushed.

"What look? I'm not waiting Edward, don't you even dare remind me of what I shamelessly did to you tonight… about that… you liked it didn't you?" I teased, now, he blushed.

"Who wouldn't? Even if you had 3 eyes and a webbed foot, any man would uh… you know… like that, why are we even talking about this? It's awkward"

"Okay Okay. I swear Emmett wont know or Alice or Rose or Jasper. Goodnight Edward" I snickered.

"Goodnight Bella."

I went up my room, had a change of clothes and I drifted off to bed, that night was so tiring, the others weren't coming home yet, I think they would be back tomorrow morning at around 2 am or so. But sadly, that didn't mean I had Edward all to myself. Damn it, when the teachers announced there would be a dance and we wouldn't be studying from Friday-Sunday, they gave us tons of homework, I could do them, but slowly, really, really, slowly. Maybe Edward and I could just bond through studying. Then get carried away. What the hell did I just think?! I got to get my head out of the gutter. As if it's never there when it comes to Edward. Shut up Bella. Agh.

"Bella, honey wake up"

"Mom! What time is it?"

"Around 8 am, you arrived at around 12 and I didn't talk to you anymore because I saw that you were beat. Honey, your dad and I are going out to celebrate our 17th year anniversary in Seattle, will be back tomorrow evening. Do you need anything?"

"No mom don't be ridiculous. Enjoy your time, I forgot, HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

"Thanks dear. Emmett got in at 2:30 am. Were going now. Go back to sleep ill get details when we arrive" then mom winked and left. She was such a teen.

I couldn't go back to sleep, I crossed over to Edward's house through our windows and snuck in on him, he was asleep too, under the covers. I slept on top of the covers because I didn't want to move him anymore.

I felt the bed shift and I turned to see Edward's face on my face.

"Nice, when did you sleep here?"

"Around 8 something hey di-"

_Knock knock_

Not even 2 seconds passed and Edward shot me a warning look and he kissed my lips. I think I got grounded by the electricity it shot through my body. I slowly kissed him back and wished with all my might that he could be a super hero and read my thoughts.

'_I Love You Edward'_ I screamed in my mind.

_Knock knock_

We would not let go till the person catches us… we continued the kissing and I heard the door swing open… _no too soon_… and we immediately broke apart. There stood Alice and Emmett, wide eyed and all. Edward stood away from me and the bed and then I noticed… he was in nothing but flannel pajamas and muscles, 6 pack abs and tight muscles that still made him look hot and not like The Hulk. Then I caught sight of the mirror, I looked like shit. My hair was tangled and all over, my shirt was crumpled and my shorts ridden up my skin, about mid thigh, and our breaths, it made it look like we were doing more than making out. I liked it, if it was only true. Without a word, Alice dragged me out of Edward's room, Edward lip talked to me saying _'don't spill'_ I gave a slight nod saying I understood. We ended up in Alice's princess bedroom. She pushed me down the bed.

"What the hell is going on?! Spill!" she cheerfully demanded.

"Uh, nothing." I retorted lamely.

"Okay. The dirty dancing, the making out, the frequent time together, him kissing your neck, and the way you 2 look right now… that's nothing. Come on why are you holding out on me?" she begged.

"Because there's nothing going on. Were like siblings. That's it. We weren't dirty dancing, just dancing to the music and I wanted to try it and if I was going to mess up I didn't want to do it in front of any other boy. Were always together, because were not a couple like you guys and we do feel uncomfortable. He was kissing my neck because he said that it was unfair that I was the only one doing moves and he did it to tease me. Lastly, we weren't making out. When he got up the bed I accidentally pulled on him so his lips landed on mine, and we look like hell because we just came from bed" I explained calmly.

"Oh. But Bella, you left a few details."

"Like?"

"You could be together, hell it's like you already are. Why the hell were you 2 doing moves on each other on the first place? Why the hell were you on his bed when he doesn't have a shirt? And… if his lips just fell on yours, you guys would look so shocked and your lips wouldn't have been molded to each other"

"Renee woke me up at 8 then left then I couldn't sleep so I went to his room and accidentally fell asleep" I answered avoiding her other questions.

"Fine. This is not going to get pass me. You do know that the whole group is going to be watching you carefully now right? This secret won't last long"

"Have fun" I answered sarcastically.

Then we left the topic there and started the girl thing. Eat, eat, complain on our weights, talk, and talk then do random stuff. Then I remembered the tons of homework that I had to finish.

"Alice would you mind if I did my homework with you? Or maybe, if you would just get bored, we can invite everyone else to come and like have a study session. I'm sorry it's so nerdy"

"No problem. I've been holding out on school too. Go get your stuff, ill get mine and ill get some food and ill call them already. Meet you here, okay?"

"Yep"

**APOV**

I didn't believe Bella one bit, but I wouldn't really force it out of her, after all, she was my best friend and I'm sure the suspense would kill me but I would enjoy watching Edward and her shamelessly do their thing- but they wouldn't know we would be watching. Ha! I called Emmett, Jasper and Rose on speed dial telling them to come over and bring their school work and tons of food. Emmett was ecstatic at the idea.

"And guys, I think we shouldn't bug Edward and Bella about their little secret. Maybe we should just watch them secretly for a week. I'm going to enjoy it very much. What do you think?"

They all agreed! Yeah boy! After getting ready at top speed and changing to more comfortable clothes I looked out my window to see the porch of Bella's house. I saw Edward on her doorstep. What the heck? I thought he was in his room? Bella came out with her backpack and Edward got it. Aww! How sweet! He started looking careful and his eyes swept around him like he was James Bond or someone. His eyes swiftly passed my window and then he looked at Bella, Bella just nodded her head, like they had this thing that only they understood. Edward took Bella's hand and she kissed his cheek. See? I knew it! No way in hell were these 2 lovebirds just best friends! Oh but I would give it a week, today is Saturday right? Until next Saturday then.

'_Knock Knock'_ I swiftly ran to the door to start studying about who-knows-what-I've-been-missing and Edward-and-Bella-weirdness act.

They both sat down on my fluffy pink strawberry scented carpet quietly like they had no idea what to do. I was irritated with the lack of action I was seeing.

'_Ding dong'_

I excused myself to get the door, hopefully something will happen between them and hopefully, I would see or hear it.

**EPOV**

Finally! Alice had left!

"Bella, I'm sorry about the kiss. How do you feel about it? Was it too fast? Too much?"

"No, its okay. I honestly enjoyed that! That was my first kiss and as corny as it may sound I'm glad I had it with my best friend. But I would've loved some real warning but it's done and I doubt we could go anymore faster since we've already done the kiss. No worries."

"Thank you, now, lets study!" I said with fake enthusiasm, Bella laughed.

We adjusted our positions and laid on our stomach and we twisted our ankles on the air. Our heads were together and I rested my arm around her back while we read the same boring book in Biology. I think we both gulped at the same time when we realized the topic that was being discussed to us was Sex Chromosomes and honestly, I didn't understand a thing in it.

"Do you understand this topic because I'd rather have you explain it to me in simple terms than have the book explain it in detail?" She hopefully asked me.

"I'm sorry. I don't. Let's just read it, okay?" I admitted.

"Okay." She sighed in defeat.

And then again for the second time today, we were walked in to. But this time we didn't look up because we weren't really doing anything to attract attention if they wanted to think of something because of our position, up to them. Surprisingly, when I finally decided to look up everyone's noses were buried in books too I guess we really had to study. We spent exactly 5 hours in Alice's room eating snacks and skipping lunch, again. We all sighed and finally, stopped. I think I could ace any exam now. Ha! As if.

"Guys, can we now do something fun? Like… SWIM! Oh my God Alice! Let's swim!" Emmett exploded.

"Okay. Go and swim. Rose, Bella and I will get ready then we'll go to the pool"

Jasper and Em headed to my room to borrow board shorts and then we just jumped in the pool without thinking of lotion or any of that girly stuff. Finally, the girls appeared and my eyes immediately went to Bella's frame, she had the shortest of board shorts and a dark blue matching bikini top, see? She can be sexy and decent at the same time; there was something in her arms. A towel and another fabric that girls wear and I had no idea to the name. She saw me and stared at me and we smiled at each other.

"Chicken Fight!" Rosalie yelled, pushing both Alice and Bella to the pool.

I got her quickly and placed her above my shoulders and now, I'm sure we would beat them at this water game!

Alice and Jasper were the easiest team to beat, she just shoved Alice a little sideways and my sis fell. Emmett was a big dude and he was doing a lot to keep Rosalie from falling but luck was on our side, Bella shoved rose to the right then one of her bikini strings went loose, she panicked and they fell. Aah. Victory! I placed Bella down and we did a high five! Fun! We spent ours in the pool… then Emmett got hungry…

"Okay, now it's late enough to be dinner… lets take a short drive to Port Angeles… what do you think guys?"

"Okay, let's go… but maybe we should change first?" Bella suggested.

She went straight home and Emmett followed behind her. I just changed to jeans, Black Chucks, and an artwork tee Bella got me for my 15th birthday. Alice called me and she handed me Bella's stuff. Being the lazy guy that I was, I just snuck in Bella's window and into her room.

Big mistake, she just came out of the shower.

**A/N. Please Review its as easy as ABC 123:) no reason not to:) Please? I love reviews :) thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**this story won't be having lemons** _any time soon_.** Continue leaving suggestions, okay?**

**Have you watched the final twilight trailer?! I just did (Oct. 10) I loved the line 'you don't know how long I've waited for you' and the kissing scene? I just melted and screamed! WOW! **


	8. Day2Whats going on?

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer. YEAH RIGHT (HUGE EYE ROLL) I only wish.

Chapter 8: Day 2- What's going on?

Previously:

_She went straight home and Emmett followed behind her. I just changed to jeans, Black Chucks, and an artwork tee Bella got me for my 15__th__ birthday. Alice called me and she handed me Bella's stuff. Being the lazy guy that I was, I just snuck in Bella's window and into her room._

_Big mistake, she just came out of the shower_.

**EPOV **

I bet my forehead now has a million beads of sweat. What on earth do I do? Hide? No! Okay uh.

Too late, she saw me.

"Uh. Hi Bella. I came here to give you these"

I carefully placed her bag on the bed and looked at her. Her towel was wrapped around her body tightly and her hair was wet and clinging to her collarbone. Her skin was flushed with pink. I could honestly see all the curves of her body that she always hid. From her glorious face to her torso, her soft curve there… that wasn't big like most dirty girls thought were sexy. Hers was soft, yet firm. Not that I ever saw it just maybe… in my dreams. Then her waist, not muscled and yet firm too and flat. Then those tight butt cheeks. And then her legs, Bella may be clumsy and yet, her skin didn't mark. Like they were made for perfection. Oh my gosh. She's so fucking hot.

"Uh, Edward, how do I change when you're staring at my half-nakedness?" she laughed.

"Oh. I'm sorry…. I wasn't thinking." I turned for the door.

Then it swung open with Emmett.

"What the hell are you doing in my sister's room Cullen?!" he stormed.

"Nothing! Nothing! I was just here for her clothes"

"WHAT?!"

"No, I meant to give her, her clothes"

"Why the hell are her clothes with you?!"

"Alice gave them; Bella left it in Alice's room. Honestly Em, whatever you want to say, say it to my face"

"Okay. Stop hitting on her! If you want her so bad tell us. Don't hit on her when you're all alone. You're going to get carried away. And if you dare touch her…. God help me"

"Agh. I'm not that bad Em, I can control myself. Do you really think I would do that to Bella?! Ugh! I'm leaving. Meet us downstairs when you two are ready to go"

I slammed the door behind me. Does Emmett actually think I would violate Bella that way? Was I such a hormone crazed teen that I would just do that to my best friend? No I wasn't! I stomped my way down their stairs and plopped myself on their sofa. Now after they go down were going. I knew Emmett and I would last long aggravated with each other. He could never stay mad at someone and no one could ever stay mad at him. A few minutes later, Emmett went down, I stood up and we gave each other man hugs.

"Sorry dude. I know you would never do that to Bella. I just got all brotherly"

"I understand I would've done the same thing if it was Alice"

Emmett ducked under the door and into the arms of Rosalie. Now, for the beautiful Bella. She was wearing a brown floral mini dress with skinny jeans and boots overlapping the jeans. She looked sexy yet decent as always. How does she pull that off without trying? She was amazing. I took her in my arms for a hug.

"Sorry about a while ago" I whispered in her ear.

"No need to apologize. I was so embarrassed to see you there! You know, when I left the shower"

What? Why was she embarrassed? She had a glorious body.

"Why would you be embarrassed? You have such a hot body"

Did I just say that out loud?! DAMN.

"Okay Edward you need an eye check up. Ha! So you were checking me out! Well at least you think I'm pretty" she lightly joked, except it was such an understatement.

We intertwined our fingers and ran out to my car. We had a convoy going to Port Angeles; Alice was the first car, then mine then Emmett's. We had stopped in front this Grill and Restaurant named 'Kaigos'. I thought it was a pretty catchy name. We asked for a private booth. The restaurant was playing loud, modern and good music. We got the menu, and I noticed they also had good food. There was Italian, with the pastas then roast beef, steaks, and lots of soup and fish, they served almost everything.

The waiter suddenly came and he stared at Alice and then Jasper swung his arm around her shoulder as if to mark his territory. Then he eyed Rosalie lustfully, Emmett glared at him and flexed his muscles. I was anticipating his next move, to stare at Bella and he did. However, Bella beat me to the punch, she placed her lips behind my ears and placed a kiss there then she whispered.

"That guy is creeping me out. Make him go away either that or play with him"

Her fingers knotted at the base of my hair, and yet when I looked at the guy, he wasn't keeping his eyes off of her. I figured something out; I nudged Emmett's leg with my foot. Then I proceeded to kiss Bella's collarbone. My heart was thumping so loud, even if we were pretending, this was affecting me so much. I wanted her to like me but instead I was falling. Too fast and in too deep. Emmett got the sign and did what I hoped he would.

"Look dude, stop gawking at her. She's my sister and that's her boyfriend. If you don't take your eyes off of her, you're honestly meeting my twins." Then Emmett flexed his biceps again.

The guy's eyes widened and he loudly gulped.

"So… what would you guys have this evening? I am Nigel, and I would be your server for tonight"

Emmett spoke first. "One medium-well t-bone steak, with mashed potato and not rice. Coke, then for my Rosie, Chicken Alfredo and strawberry shake"

Then I did. "Bella?"

"Bacon Fettuccine and Iced tea"

"Same for me"

"Jasper and I are getting the same food. "Shrimps and rice and Dr. Pepper"

"Is there anything else you would want me to get you?"

I still didn't miss him staring at Bella. Then Emmett cut in.

"Nothing, she doesn't want anything if she needs _extra services_ she has a boyfriend. We just want food. Please and thank you Nigel"

Nigel walked away stiffly and we all smiled appreciatively at Emmett. He grinned his signature big goofy smile. Under the table, Bella's hand found mine, she squeezed it tightly and before she was about to let go, I squeezed it too and held it firmly. I didn't want to let her go.

"Boyfriend huh?" Rosalie laughed eyeing me.

"Soon" Alice squealed with this twinkle in her eyes.

Bella started tracing patterns along my knees. I eyed her questioningly.

"Just a Random Distraction" she smiled.

I figured to do the same, I moved our hands to her leg, and I think I drew the patterns on her thigh, just below the dress. I think I hit a tickle spot because she twitched and giggled. Alice looked at us like we had 3 eyes. Then very conspicuously she dropped her fork.

"Whoops" she said artlessly.

Then she went down. Bella twitched again so I grabbed her knee steady. She got my hand and instead did it on my leg. Then Alice got up and looked at us weirdly. So, she went down to check what we were doing. Then she catches us playing. Nice One. Jasper, Emmett and Rose looked at her skeptically and she just shook her head, smiling.

Our food arrived shortly, this time Nigel left without a word. Man, this place is wicked. Good name, music and food. But they had perverted waiters.

"Hey Em, do you know why we haven't been seeing mom and dad around lately?" Bella asked.

"I see them" Em said proudly.

"No. I meant I see them too. But I don't see them hanging around us together, either dad's away or mom. Do you know why?"

"Must be a coincidence Bells"

"Yah. Guess you're right"

We arrived back at Forks pretty late and we decided to just call it a night.

**BPOV**

"Honey wake up… Bella, sweetheart…" A quiet voice was waking me up.

"Mmmm."

"Bella, we need to talk. Please do get up. Charlie and I have something to tell you. Emmett's already downstairs" It suddenly became serious.

"Okay Mom" I grumbled.

I saw that Emmett wasn't in a much better state than I was, we both got home late last night and we weren't morning people, so clearly we were pretty peeved.

"So, have you noticed…? Charlie and I haven't been spending much time around? Well, it's because were having a divorce"

I didn't react. The words were too major. Now, I was sure I was dreaming.

"I don't think they understood us Renee…

We… are… having… a… divorce…" Charlie stated cautiously.

Too bad for them and all their preparation, Emmett and I snapped at the same time.

"What the Hell?!"

"You're old! How on earth do you find a way to end your marriage of 17 long years?! You just had an anniversary for God's sake"

I continued ranting and Emmett continued shouting a string of curses. Mom and dad just stared at us blankly. A few moments later, our anger faded, and it was quickly replaced with the inevitable, denial and grief.

"But you can't do this to us. You can't just leave us and forget everything. With whom are we going to stay with? No matter what, Bella and I are sticking together"

"We know that Emmett. Let us explain…" Charlie _tried_ to reassure us.

"Well, remember when we left our home, my office mate bought the house, well, recently I checked on it and turns out there's a new owner, a baseball coach, named Phil"

"When he knew that we used to own the house, he tried to talk to me… then we had coffee together, we got each other's numbers and we became friends… friendlier, he mostly relied on me… then he quit his job so I volunteered him over at the old school where I thought at and he was ecstatic! He took me out to dinner, said it was just a thank you thing… and… we got drunk… and we… did _it_"

I looked at my mother with pure disgust. I noticed Charlie wasn't with us anymore and Emmett's fist was balled up. He stomped off and left the house.

"I'm so sorry Bella. When your dad and I left for our anniversary was the night I became honest with him. He asked me to stop it and I couldn't lie to your dad. I couldn't deny it that I liked Phil and if I stayed with your dad it would just make it worse. You can live with me and Phil or stay here with your dad, your friends…"

I silently left the house and went to Edward's house like a robot.

Then I heard Edward's voice…

"Yah… like our first date… I need to tell Bella soon though… I don't know how she'll take it"

I didn't know how to feel… I think my heart got _more_ broken.

**A/N: There I placed the first part in EPOV :) sorry this is short but I just wanted this to be put up. What do you think? REVIEW and I UPDATE. (: suggestions?**


	9. Day3On Break

Love will lead me back to you

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer. YEAH RIGHT (HUGE EYE ROLL) I only wish.

Chapter 9: Day 3- On Break.

Previously:

_Then I heard Edward's voice…_

"_Yah… like our first date… I need to tell Bella soon though… I don't know how she'll take it" _

_I didn't know how to feel… I think my heart got _mor_e broken. _

**BPOV **

Oh what the hell, if I go back to my room now, I'll end up wondering who Edward was talking to. If I look now, I can save myself all the anxiety, better look now.

In the round table, I saw Edward's head in a circle with a 3 heads of gold, 2 heads of brown and 1 head of black. They were having a family meeting- with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Whew! And I thought he was talking to another girl.

"Bella, dear! Were glad you're here. Edward has been asking for you. Cant keep his mouth quiet…come join us, we need to talk" Carlisle said enthusiastically.

Edward eagerly pulled me and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly, Carlisle and Esme looked at it, and I thought I saw Esme,_ smile_.

"So, since your dance just finished, and you passed all your homework, and your semester break is already starting, we thought to take you to our beach house in Hawaii. It has 4 bedrooms, to give the couples privacy, kids, we mean, _only_ privacy."

I laughed because when Carlisle said that he was only eyeing Emmett and Rosalie.

"Anyway, the house is free of modern electronics so we can really enjoy the time there. There is a hot tub at the back of the house and the beach is right in front. And unfortunately Alice, the next mall is 4 hours away. Now, Bella, our problem is, we can't get Edward to join if you're not coming. He's been saying that. So, would you make us happy by tagging along?" all of them looked at me expectantly.

"DUH! What about our parents though?" I laughed.

"I already spoke with your parents and Rosalie and Jasper's. Your mom said it would be best for you to just have your space first."

"Oh. So you know… when are we leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow. So I suggest you girls go on your shopping sprees, and you boys enjoy your last nights of video games" Carlisle chuckled.

"Thanks Bella. You know sometimes, I think, you might as well be Edward's girlfriend" Esme smiled.

Edward and I froze. But we lost it right away. Now that there was a trip I was glad yet I wasn't done mourning. I had to get my tears out.

"Let's go to your room. I need to tell you something" I whispered to Edward.

He held my hand as we went to his room in silence. Edward always noticed how I felt. When I got to his room, I closed everything, the windows and the door. When I broke down, I wanted Edward to be the only one who knew. He sat on the bed and leaned his head on the headboard. Then I crawled over to his side and placed my head on his lap and then the tears broke free. He just kept murmuring words to calm me and he rubbed my back. And I kept ranting on the 'whys' and the 'what ifs' and with that the crying. I don't know how long we just sat there but when I was good enough, he looked troubled. I placed my hands on his face.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"I don't like seeing you cry. I always want to make you happy."

"You're the only one who makes me as happy as I am"

"Thank you. I need to tell you something…"

I smiled in encouragement. He took my hand and held it to his face.

"This pretending thing… I think it's too much…"

"Why?" did he not like all our possibilities for each other?

"Because… my feelings… for you are true"

"What?"

"I love you Bella. And I've liked you since the moment I saw you when we were 13. But when we started this, I started to fall for you. Hard. I understand if you're not yet ready. But, I love you, so much. I won't force you into anything you don't like. I'll always be your best friend"

He carefully kissed my cheeks then my neck then my nose then my forehead. I was so scared to admit to him my feelings because of what just happened to mom and dad. But I had to reassure him. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his face back.

"I'm not saying no. just not now. Not after everything that's happening. Will you wait?"

"As long as you want me to"

"Thank you"

"Like I said, I love you"

I just smiled at him. To make him feel better I made a promise of when and how ill admit my true feelings for him. I couldn't wait for the beach trip!

_Knock knock _

Edward reluctantly pulled away and opened the door and there stood Esme, Alice and Rosalie with mischievous smiles and since Alice was bouncing up and down this could only mean one thing…

"SHOPPING!!"

"Don't worry Bella, Rose and I are coming along" Esme assured me.

But still, I had a feeling Alice got her ultra mega fashion sense from her mom but she created the frenzy feeling for herself. I didn't want to break their hearts so I didn't even try to protest I just stood up hugged Edward goodbye and walked to the hands of the most dangerous people in the planet.

"No! You _have_ to get a bikini! Its Hawaii for crying out loud!" Alice whined, again.

"I don't want to wear a bikini! Cant we meet half way?! Board shorts and a bikini top?"

"FINE!" Alice grumbled. Why was _she_ mad?

"Okay girls calm down. Now, let's see our checklist… Swimwear… done. Flip Flops… done. Toiletries…done. Dress, shoes, bags and accessories."

"Lets go to 'Charlotte Ronson', they have so many mini dresses that are to die for!"

When Alice squealed that, my first guess was that 'Charlotte Ronson' was a shop, an expensive fashionable shop. My suspicions were correct, it was a fashionable shop and very expensive too. Someone who didn't have knowledge in fashion would look so dumb here, pretty much like I did right now. However, I chose the best dress I could find because the harder I tried to reach the goal, the lesser the time we argue about it, the faster we can eat and go home. I went in search for the dress. I ended up star struck over this blue dress. I secretly went to the fitting room and honestly, I liked it. It was loose on the torso and a bit clingy around the hip-thigh part but it was well balance because it wasn't revealing on the top. It was in blue with a few lines in red and green. I really liked it. I went to buy it on my own because I couldn't take Alice buying me another dress. I patiently waited for them and prayed that they would like my dress.

A few minutes later, Rosalie asked me what I got and she literally gasped to think I found that! The 3 girls congratulated me and I flushed. Then they announce we had to go to Chanel. This time they allowed me to buy my own shoes, so obviously, I got flats. I wanted it to look good with the dress, so I got white flats with a tie by the ankle, and then I saw that Rose, Esme, and Alice also got flats. But Alice and Esme also bought expensive bags; our next stop would have to be a shop with beach bags, and accessories.

We went back to Roxy where I got my bikini and shorts. We got matching beach bags. Stripes, mine was in blue green and orange, Rosalie's was in black and pink and Alice's was in yellow and white. Esme got a plain white one with a flower. Then we got shades. I got teardrop shades and so did Esme. While the 2 girls got aviator shades. And finally we were done shopping!

They sadly informed me that we had to go home immediately because we had to pack our bags and eat together since the boys were cooking up a dish. I agreed quickly because I knew that Edward would be included in 'the boys'.

When we arrived back in Forks, the boys were on the porch of the Cullens, having a barbeque. The food smelled delightful and we all sat in a little circle eating and laughing. It was sometimes hard to believe that Esme and Carlisle were parents they were so cool. I was getting jealous of Edward and Alice for having sweet and awesome parents. When I got tired enough to go home they all said their goodbyes to Emmett and I. Edward walked me to my door even though it was only a few steps away from his house. Oh, how much this boy could be sweet!

"Good night Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams too Edward"

He carefully wrapped his arms around me, like he didn't know if he was still allowed to touch me. Then he slowly placed his warm lips on my ear and whispered those 3 words.

"I love you."

I looked at his eyes and whispered the words I wanted to tell him.

"I know. And you know I love you too. Thank you for everything."

And with that said I went in and closed the door behind me, unconsciously going up to my room. When I plopped down on my bed I carefully thought of everything that happened that day. The divorce announcement, the beach announcement and Edward's declaration.

_ALL THE GIRLS STANDING IN THE LINE FOR THE BATHROOM! ALL THE GIRLS STANDING IN THE LINE FOR THE BATHROOM! ALL THE GIRLS STANDING IN THE (ALL THE GIRLS STANDING IN THE) LINE FOR THE BATHROOM! _

The stupidly loud music was screaming in my ears. What the hell. I jumped out of bed and saw Alice with a stereo on my ears.

"What the hell is this for Mary Alice Brandon Cullen?! Couldn't you have done it in the old fashioned way? You know with an alarm clock?!"

"Well… I wasn't thinking. And I was woken up by being pushed out of my bed by Emmett. I wanted to torture someone too. Sorry. Good morning Bella!" Such a morning person.

"Let's go to my house, the entire family-also Rose and Jazz-is waiting for you. Don't worry they're all in their pajamas too." I was comforted with that and joined her.

But when I entered the Cullen Mansion… they couldn't have pulled the morning look any better. Carlisle was in a silk pajama set that was in dark blue, he looked like a king. Esme was in similar pajama set except it was in Fuchsia. Rosalie was in a short night gown with a velvet pull-over. Jasper was wearing simple shorts and a tight white shirt that showed off his muscle and Alice was in a night gown with fur at the end and Edward… Wow… Edward. Edward was wearing simple flannel pajamas and he was topless. And me? I was wearing cotton short shorts and a silk tank top. Courtesy of Victoria's Secret. Man, I feel so naked! Edward pulled me to his seat and fixed my breakfast.

"Good morning Bella! How did Alice stage her wake up for you?" Rosalie asked.

"She blasted the song 'Everybody Nose by N.E.R.D' on my ears. Why, did she do anything to you?"

"Yah… She took photos of me with my dig cam with Flash. Alice is such a meanie in the morning when someone is mean to her too... Its almost all Emmett's fault. He shouldn't have pushed her off her bed… she gives revenge… just to the wrong people." Rose chuckled. I did too.

When I looked over my plate I stared at Edward agape. My plate had 2 waffles with syrup and butter. And I had coffee and cereal and a granola bar.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to finish all this food?!"

"Half is for me Ofcourse."

I ate one waffle and the granola bar and coffee while he got the other waffle the cereal and orange juice. I was done eating and I felt so fat.

"I feel so bloated." I sighed to myself.

"Have you seen yourself? I have never seen you wear this…You are not bloated." Then he moved his lips to my ear and continued… "You are so hot."

I shivered involuntarily and I was happy. I playfully slid my fingers down his 6 pack abs and laughed.

"You're not too bad yourself, Edward." I teased.

He stared at me with such an intense emotion I could only stare back. The day passed by quickly, I packed my stuff quickly and moved my 2 duffels to Edward's room. Then I locked myself in his room the entire day, well we both did that the entire day and watched boring sitcoms. At around 6 pm it rained and we wanted to try something… so we got 1 bucket of chocolate ice cream and started to eat it with no warmer and the air-conditioner on high, then we stupidly dared ourselves to wear light clothes. I wore shorts and a light blue shirt that was almost see through. Edward wore a light gray shirt and khaki shorts. It was raining, it was cold, we were wearing light clothes and we were eating ice cream. We were so cool. Corny.

I was lying down on Edward's bed comfortably. And I allowed him to talk to me sweetly. We weren't together, yet. But it was like an unspoken detail, that I was his and he was mine. And I was happy with that. He lovingly stroked my hair.

"You're so beautiful." He hummed against my neck while stroking my hair.

He hasn't kissed me on my lips yet and I didn't want him to. I wanted him to kiss me there when we were already at the beach however, he already kissed me on my neck and all over my face and arms and collarbone. Innocent as they were, my skin was set on fire. I sat up and leaned my head on his headboard and laughed at us.

"What's the joke?"

"Us. I mean, you haven't kissed me yet and yet you have kissed me everywhere else and have done _naughtier_ stuff to me today and were not yet even starting to decide to go out. Its funny"

"Do you want me to stop? Like I said I can wait…" His voice was filled with ancient sadness.

"No. I'm already yours Edward. I just want to wait to the beach to make it really official. It will be sweeter I think…" I smiled at him.

"If that's what you want."

Then his fingers lazily traced my leg, from my foot to my calf to my knees to my thigh, I shivered. He lifted my shirt up a bit and wrote with his finger tips. "What did you write?" I had to know. "I love you". Then silently his lips kissed my shoulder then my collarbone. He brushed it lightly on my collarbone then placed a soft kiss on the hollow at the base of my throat. He slowly moved to my neck, and it was so painfully slow. He kissed my neck and sucked my neck and I knew what he was doing. He was marking me as his, it was flattering this possessive gesture and yet I don't know how I'd explain it if someone saw this hickey. No doubt Edward would be the first to pop in their minds. He continued his kissing and I bit back a soft moan at his touch. Then he moved his lips and looked at my neck and smiled, guess he liked the result. He kissed my chin then brushed across my jaw to my ears. He placed a wet kiss behind my ear and then kissed my nose and my eyelids and my forehead. Then he looked at me and smiled his heartbreaking crooked grin and I smiled back goofily.

"The rain stopped. And its now 8:30. We better get down for dinner, eh?" He offered.

"Unfortunately, Yes, Yes we do." I sighed.

We rushed downstairs removing all signs of contact. In the staircase, Edward pushed me against the wall then slowly placed his hands around and slid the pony tail off my hair. And my hair bounced around me. "Remember in the dance? You grinded every inch against me?"

"How could I forget?" He just grinned and let me go.

We proceeded to the dining room and saw only Alice and Rosalie there.

"Bella! Were having a sleepover in my room tonight, Edward go up to the guest room, you'll have a sleep over or whatever boys do with Emmett and Jasper" Rosalie urged.

And so I allowed them to drag me to Alice's room. She forced me to wear pink boy shorts and a white floral camisole like them and to tie my hair up. I quickly followed her orders.

"Bella, are you sure you can go tomorrow? After everything…" Alice asked, concerned.

"Yup. I actually think it'll be fun because ill forget about all the problems and when I get back, ill be able to accept it and move on, I know Emmett already did. And besides, you guys will be there with me and it will be fine. And to think we have 5 days and 6 nights there! Its going to be awesome!"

"Good to hear that Bella. Now…" Rose grinned.

"Now what? Nails? Hair? Make up?"

"Who gave you that hickey?" Oh yah. Shit. I totally forgot.

"We know we've been with our boys watching horror films, Esme and Carlisle went on a date- again. You couldn't have sucked on your skin on your own… Edward was locked up with you up there doing who knows what…"

There was no getting out of it…

"Okay fine. He did it okay? But we were just getting carried away…" Wrong words again!

"Carried away? Why what were you doing?" Rose pressed.

"We had a stupid dare. Eat ice cream while raining; turn the heater off and the air-conditioner on high, and wear light clothes. We were on the bed and then he was telling me how _pretty_ I was. Then he kissed my face but it kind of became more when I let a stupid moan escape my lips. So he was on my neck and I was…" I edited some stuff; I just didn't want them to know the exact story.

"WOW." Alice simply stated.

"FUCK." Rose copied Alice.

"That is so hot. What else did you do?" Alice pressed.

"Nothing. He just touched my body a bit, he like just traced my legs and waist with his fingertip… then down the stairs… he pushed me against the wall reminding me of the time we dirty danced"

"Did he touch your skin or clothes? Did you push him off?" Rose urged.

"My skin. No- I couldn't. I didn't think of anything else when I was with him"

"OH MY God. We are so leaving you together on the beach." Alice squealed.

"Okay then. Guys, I really am beat. That really all the details…"

"Okay, lets sleep. On the beach… Goodnight Rosalie and Bella"

"Goodnight Alice and Bella"

"Goodnight Alice and Rose"

Then the lights went out.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I made it up to you with my longest chapter yet. Don't worry, my next update will be no later than 1 week. Well… It really depends. ((: I will do my best. Thanks for the support. I love you all! REVIEW!! :P **


	10. Day4Breathtaking

Love will lead me back to you

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer. YEAH RIGHT (HUGE EYE ROLL) I only wish.

Chapter 10: Day 4- Breathtaking

Previously:

"_Nothing. He just touched my body a bit, he like just traced my legs and waist with his fingertip… then down the stairs… he pushed me against the wall reminding me of the time we dirty danced" _

"_Did he touch your skin or clothes? Did you push him off?" Rose urged. _

"_My skin. No- I couldn't. I didn't think of anything else when I was with him"_

"_OH MY God. We are so leaving you together on the beach." Alice squealed. _

"_Okay then. Guys, I really am beat. That's really all the details…"_

"_Okay, let's sleep. On the beach… Goodnight Rosalie and Bella"_

"_Goodnight Alice and Bella"_

"_Goodnight Alice and Rose"_

_Then the lights went out. _

**BPOV **

The beep of the alarm clock didn't give up on peeving us.

I could distinctly hear Rosalie and Alice groaning too. I threw my pillow so it hit the alarm clock.

"Thanks Bella, but if we want to arrive at the beach on time, I'm afraid we have to get up." Alice sighed.

I took the first bath and got ready already. I wore the clothes Alice chose for me, a short denim mini skirt, and a light shirt and my pair of crocs that were flats. I didn't do anything with my hair and for once, Alice did not complain she said that the beach would ruin my hair anyways if we still fixed it. I was also bare with make up. While they were getting ready I carried our bags down to the living room. And skipped happily to see Esme happily cooking breakfast. I decided I would help her. I surprised her and kissed her cheek, as if I was her daughter too.

"Good morning Esme" I greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning Bella. That was a nice way to be greeted, thank you my dear"

"Anytime. I wanted to help you. What can I do?"

"You can start with these hotcakes; I'll take care of the rest. Are the girls awake?"

"Yes. They're getting ready."

I started to beat the eggs and I added oil and butter and water and the hotcake mix. I mixed everything slowly and properly before I started cooking them. Esme and I worked in comfortable silence that is, until she decided to break it.

"So Bella, this morning I can't help but wonder… where you got that mark on your neck. I know you're a teenager and I won't lecture you and I wont tell your parents either" She winked. I couldn't believe she was a mom! She was too cool!

"Okay… but please this is only between us. Not even Carlisle can know, but I doubt you'll be able to keep secrets from him." I chuckled.

"Very funny Bella… I'm waiting here."

"Edward."

She let out one shaky gasp and spun facing me. I couldn't fathom the look in her eyes. They were clearly not disappointed, they were like amused but at the same time appalled. I didn't know what to say.

"You and my son? When? Where? What else did you do?"

"No Esme, it's not like that… it was just we got carried away last night. But it didn't mean anything. And we know that."

"What else did you do Bella?"

"Well, we sort of grinded on the wall by the staircase… and we were in his bedroom. But Esme I assure you that's all and that's all there ever will be. Are you mad at me? Are you mad at him?"

"No. I was waiting for this since you were kids, not the touching, the feelings. But I mean… I am surprised to know… it was purely physical."

If only Esme knew how emotional the feelings Edward and I had for each other but I decided that I wouldn't give her anymore ultimatums today. I continued on the hotcakes. A few minutes later everyone was downstairs waiting for breakfast. Esme left the kitchen and proceeded on fulfilling the hungers of the others. I jumped when I felt 2 arms encircle my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"How is your morning?" He whispered.

"Well, your mom noticed the mark on my neck and interrogated me about it and I answered her truthfully. I couldn't lie to her. I don't know why."

"What did you tell her?"

"Just how I got it and whom I got it from and the staircase show, but nothing more. She said she's surprised that we jumped to the purely physical relationship." I sighed.

"Mmm." He assented.

"Have you eaten?" I asked, concerned.

"No. I wanted to eat with you."

I spun around and got the last 2 hotcakes, I fed Edward and he fed me. It was really corny and sweet at the same time. Then when everything was going great I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to see Carlisle.

"So… I think were good to go." He stated awkwardly.

"Okay. Thanks dad, Bella will be riding with me."

It was so embarrassing to think of the same words in a different meaning. Just remove the 'with', God I have such a dirty mind when it comes to Edward. I rinsed the remaining dishes and ran with Edward to his Volvo. We moved our bags to the trunk to catch up with the others.

The drive to Seattle passed by quickly. We went to the airport and Carlisle had a private airplane to get us. My mouth hung open and I saw the eyes of Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper widen in awe. But when I looked at Alice and Edward it was as if having your own airplane was as easy as saying 'hello'. It was unnerving. During the plane ride I easily fell asleep. I guess it was because of the fact that you could actually sleep in the plane. It was too comfortable. The next thing I know, someone was nudging my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see green orbs. I shook my head, dazed and took his hand and got up.

We carefully stepped out of the plane and I carefully took my surroundings in. there was a native man who greeted us and led us to a car, he was talking to Carlisle in a language I did not understand. And within a few moments we were off, Edward patiently explained that the car would lead us to their beach house in a remote part of Hawaii.

The house was amazing! Everything was made out of dark wood ofcourse. And it had a natural feel to it. There were no electronics in sight, none at all. The house was very open and only consisted of wood and glass. It was very cool and it was hard to think that you'd miss electronics. In front of the house, there was the beach. Then behind the house, there was a pool and a Jacuzzi. How cool! The inside of the house was fully furnished with wood and paintings that I couldn't understand. When we entered our room… it was spectacular. The beddings were all in white and yet everything was so homely. This house is my new favorite place in the world.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered.

"Very, Very much, I can't believe we'll stay here for almost a week!" I literally squealed.

After having lunch, Edward and I unpacked our stuff and got ready to swim. He took a bath first and when he stepped out of the shower I think a pool started to form at my feet. I was drooling. I dizzily got up and stepped into the shower next. I was wearing the bathing suit we got and board shorts and I didn't dare look at myself in the mirror. But, I think I looked good since I heard Edward gasp when he saw me.

"Ready to go swimming Bells?"

"Of Course!" I freely laughed.

The water was very warm. It was perfect. Edward and I tried our hand in snorkeling, and honestly, I did it and had lots of fun. We couldn't mingle with the others; they looked like they were creating a very explicit scene in the deep waters. We didn't want to interrupt or witness. Sooner than I thought possible, nighttime came and so did dinner. We had crabs for dinner! Oh God, I love the life here. And then, I remembered… tonight I would fix everything.

I waited for dinner time to pass by. Then I waited to make sure Edward was in our room and I made sure Emmett and Jasper or Alice and Rosalie won't interrupt anything by accident. When I was sure everything would go as planned. My plan started.

I carefully went in our room seeing Edward watching the waves go against the shore silently through the windows. I silently went up to him and hugged his waist from his back. He wrapped his arms around me too.

"Edward… face me please…" Then just like that, he faced me.

"Remember when you told me you love me?" He cautiously nodded.

"I love you too."

He looked into my eyes to make sure I wasn't kidding at all and I think what he saw was complete sincerity. Then he slowly leaned forward and captured my lips. And because the kiss was so slow I could feel the emotions drop out of him and into my own lips. I kissed him back with fervor; I've waited for this moment since we were 13. To be able to kiss my beautiful Edward. To be able to have him for myself. To be able to say, 'I'm in love with my best friend, and he loves me too'. Sooner, rather than later our kiss became heated. His hands greedily went to my back just like my hands tangled themselves in his hair. He pulled back and moaned against my lips and we kissed again. His fingers carefully traced my bikini tie. And deep inside… I was thinking... _Rape me Edward. _I pulled away for breath and we kissed again. It was like we never wanted to stop and I didn't and I don't think he did either.

And then we got caught. I heard several gasps… and we broke away, irked and we glared at the interruption- the entire family. However, our glares softened when they were all smiling goofily at us. And then unexpectedly, they broke in a loud applause and roar of laughter.

"Finally." Esme smiled.

"Knew it would happen here" Alice agreed, smug.

"I've been waiting, since that girl moved next door" Carlisle chuckled.

"My Bella, all grown up" Emmett fake sniffled.

"Were so happy for you" Jasper stated simply.

"Well. That was an amazing show. This means youre finally together right?" Rosalie chuckled.

And at that time, there were no words good enough to describe how much love was in my heart, and we didn't need words. So again, I leaned in and let my lips be captured by Edward's.

**A/N. I know it's short. But, I wanted this chapter to be focused on this night only. More to come. Don't worry. Review. Tell me what you think. And I need someone to write a lemon for me. PM me if you're willing to. And some details may be wrong. I've never been to Hawaii. (:**

**-Danika-**


	11. No more deadlines

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer. YEAH RIGHT (HUGE EYE ROLL) I only wish.

Chapter 11: No more deadlines.

**A/N: I would like to change the story line from here. Can we please pretend that they are in their Junior Year in High school already? And this is around the 3****rd**** quarter of the School Year. Thank you. Because I am having some difficulty with the schedule because the setting of the story is in USA but I am in Singapore. So there. I hope for your understanding. And thank you. **

Previously:

_So again, I leaned in and let my lips be captured by Edward's_.

**BPOV **

Whoa. I had met Edward when I was 13 years old. We had been best friends for exactly 4 years. That is, until today. From now on, I wasn't just his best friend, I was his girl friend. He was mine, and I was his. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea it was too good. I was too happy. I slightly tossed around when I realized that I had slept with Edward's arms wrapped around me. I instantly regretted moving since he was about to wake up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I murmured and kissed his nose.

"That's a brilliant way to start my day." He hummed.

"Yep. And the next most brilliant way is by feeding me. I want to eat. Especially knowing Esme cooked the food… "

"Anything for you Bella."

"Aww. You're too sweet. I should've been your girlfriend a long time ago…" I cooed.

"I would've loved that."

And Esme fulfilled my imagination. The food was spectacular. Huge term for breakfast but it was so true. Hotcakes with bananas inside them and maple syrup and chocolate banana shake. I had a thing for bananas and cold drinks in the morning and she knows that.

"Hey Emmett, do you remember the time when it was the valentines dance, in Bella and Edward's freshman year, they were flirting so much and didn't realize it until the teacher told them to cut it off?" Alice gossiped to Emmett.

"Or, whenever there would be a dance and they would always go together and it was a quiet rule that they would always go together or not go at all. All my blind dates for Edward were for nothing." Emmett complained.

"Yeah and when a guy would stare at Bella, Edward would go all protective, as if he wasn't staring at Bella too…"

"And when Bella would just allow Edward to do almost anything to her and she would be putty in his hands and yet… "

Emmett and Alice just continued exchanging comments forgetting that the whole family was there.

"And yet they never realized they were in love with each other… love is so blind." Rosalie finished.

We just sighed and ignored them. It didn't matter that we were so oblivious with each other all those years… at least, we had this entire year and the next and the next and the next. My mind went crazy thinking about the time we had.

**EPOV**

Tonight was our last night at the beach. We were leaving tomorrow morning, and I was so happy here. So I decided to mark this beach, and make it a really special place. I woke Bella up in the middle of the night, it was around 1:10 am but I couldn't be sure. She quietly groaned and sat up.

"Bella, will you take a walk with me? I want to show you something…"

"Sure." She slurred but got up anyway.

We walked around the beach and sat in the sand. She leaned against my shoulder, I was surprised to suddenly see her wide awake.

"I love you very much you know. I always have and always will…" I said, she stayed silent and waited.

"The first time I saw you, I really thought you were pretty. Then I watched you grow into a beautiful lady. I saw our schoolmates' lust over you like hell, and I didn't see you giving in… I've always sort of wished it was because you were saving yourself for me… selfish as it may sound. I've always thought that it was you and me."

"Then when we started the act, I was already in love with you. But doing it made me love you even more. It made me realize how much… I loved you. That after all this time, you have always owned my heart. It has always been yours to own. And I never want it back… I love you"

I stared at her deep chocolate eyes and she was crying. I kissed her eyes and she moved my face and kissed my lips passionately and I gave in. we were there on the beach making out. It was the most erotic and yet sweetest thing this girl has given me.

"You're not the only one who can love you know" she playfully nudged my shoulder.

"You were right, Ofcourse. I was holding out for you. I was waiting for you. Crazy at it may seem I always wanted you to be my first. First kiss first love, first crush and first time. But now that I am realizing it, I change my mind. I want you to be my last too. I want you to be my everything."

"I want to brag to the whole world that you're mine to kiss, touch and love. And to all those girls who always eyed you, that you're unavailable already. And yes Edward, you have always had me. And you always will."

"When you love someone, its not meant to be easy and its meant to be painful but whatever happens as long as I'm with you its alright. I've always wanted to feel love, the real one. The one where it hurts when its really good the one where it makes you cry but you're really happy and I always wanted to be in love with you. Forever and always, and most importantly together." Then she touched my face and all her tears broke lose.

"I can't believe it finally happened." She murmured and stared to my eyes.

"I know it's early, but I wanted to be sure anyway."

I handed her the dark blue velvet box and she opened it. There tucked in the cushion was a simple silver ring and inside was carved "Edward and Bella" in elegant script. It was a promise ring that was especially made for us.

"Edward, you know how I feel about marriage…" she shook her head.

"Yes but love, its promise ring, just so people know that you are mine. And that you can always keep in mind that I am here waiting for you. Don't you promise to be mine forever?"

"OH. Oh, Ofcourse I do."

I carefully got the ring and slid it on her finger she examined the ring under the moonlight and smiled. I got her hand and kissed it and I kissed the ring and she kissed me back and we continued our kissing in the beach until we were pulled into reality.

**EmPOV**

Bella and Edward have been acting so sweet during the last days in the beach. I didn't want to allow my little sister to come home. I'm sure that during the beach trip, she had forgotten our problems at home. I'm sure that she doesn't remember that mom and dad got a divorce and that mom was about to move out. I didn't want her to remember the truth because she was so happy in Edward's arms. Rosalie sensed my stress and worry and asked me why and I truthfully told her my thoughts.

"It's going to be fine Em. You know you're a different person when it comes to your sister, you get inspired. It makes you love you more." She smiled.

"Thanks Rosie. Just like Edward and Bella are to each other."

The rest of the drive towards Forks was spent in silence. I dropped Rosalie off at her house, and when I got at the house, I could see that Bella wasn't here yet. When I opened the door, sure enough, I saw my mom's bags packed and ready to go to Phoenix with this Phil guy.

"Welcome Home, Emmett how was it?" Mom asked.

"I think home is where Bella and I are most happy. With the Cullens. And it was amazing… Edward declared his love for Bella and they were very sweet the past days and I don't want Bella to come home because she is going to remember all the problems that are happening because of you." I spat out.

"Emmett, you know I'm sorry. You know no one ever wanted this to happen."

"Yes. But you were the one who cheated mom. I would understand if you were like 20 or didn't have kids. But come on! I'm starting College next year; Bella's a senior next year. I'm 18 and she's 17. You and dad are old… I can't believe you could do that to us, to him."

Then I heard the front door quietly open, and there stood a very pink Bella and she looked disoriented, like she had no idea what was happening. Then the painful look crossed her face the one where it said 'oh-yah-i-remember-i-have-a-huge-problem'. Bella was surprisingly blunt in talking and even if she were acting like a robot, I liked it, at least it didn't show pain, yet. But later on when she did break apart, Edward and I would be here for her.

"So mom, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Look Bella I'm so-"

"Okay. Just do not forget to keep in touch. You have my email, cell no. and you know where we live. Don't forget you have 2 kids here okay?"

"Bella we need to talk pro-"

"Yes mom. Sure, but I am bushed. I am going up to bed. Goodnight, Love you."

"Okay Honey. Goodnight love you-"

Bella turned around and trudged up the stairs to her room. Then I followed behind her silently and when I was about to knock on the door, I swear I could almost hear Edward in there. I opened the door then I saw Edward on her bed and her head in his lap. She was crying. They looked at me in alarm and started to explain why Edward was there.

"No. Never mind, I know you have ways. I'm sure; Rosalie and I have our ways too." I winked.

The next morning I had to throw several pillows at Bella just to get her to wake up. What happened last night? Why was she so tired? Wait, I don't want to know. She groaned and got up and quickly pulled the hem of my shirt, she pushed me on her bed and started her lecture.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU _EMMETT MCCARTY SWAN?!_ WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU GOTTA WAKE ME UP WITH _THROWING_ _PILLOWS?!_ WHAT IS IT POSSIBLY THAT COULDN'T WAIT TILL LATER, HUH?" Honestly, next to Rosalie, Bella's the only girl that got me worried when she got mad at me.

"Well, sis, it's already 11:30 am. I have been waiting since 8 am. What did you do last night? Never mind. Mom is leaving in 10 minutes."

Realization hit her eyes and she blushed a bit. What was that for? But then she rushed downstairs and didn't trip. Funny, because, it wasn't funny when Bella tripped because it was so usual but when she didn't trip, now that was funny because it was so rare. She ran into mom and hugged her and they started mumbling words to each other and crying. I had pride and I wanted to keep it but my resolve broke when even dad hugged mom.

"I am so very sorry guys. I love you very much and I will miss you. Just call me or contact me anytime, and I will be with you as fast as possible. Okay?" She told us with shaking voice.

"I love you Charlie. Take care of our kids. You're lucky to still have them…" She sniffled to Charlie's shoulder.

"You too Renee, take care there." He sniffed a bit.

"And you Emmett, take care of your pretty Rosalie. I'm so proud that I am going to have a son who is going to college with his amazing ability in soccer. You surely have never let a woman down. I love you." She chuckled through her tears.

"Thanks mom. I'm glad you're proud. I will miss you and I love you too." I hugged her tightly.

"And Bella. I always promised myself that you and Edward would get together. See? What did I tell you, he is just perfect for you and you for him. Love him with all your heart okay? I love you and I'll miss you honey." She kissed Bella's forehead and Bella cried in her arms.

And sooner rather than later, mom's cab came. And we said our last goodbyes as she walked out the door.

That day, dad, Bella and I just bonded. We watched home movies and kept quiet. I don't know if it was good or if it was bad. But all I know is… we would all be a happy family. Alice called Bella up and told us to go to her house just for the evening. Bella and I were reluctant at the idea of leaving dad alone but he found out soon enough and he all but kicked our butts out of our own house.

At the Cullen's we were all acting really emotionally. Jasper and Rose came a few minutes after we did. Jasper and Alice just remained silent. Rosalie came and she was whispering words of comfort to me and the way Bella was wrapped around Edward I knew she was going to be fine. We were all going to be fine as long as we were with our loved ones. That, I was sure of.

I WANT A LOVE THAT HURTS WHEN IT'S GOOD, AND WHEN IT'S GOOD IT HURTS, TRUE LOVE.

-In the land of women, Meg Ryan.

**A/N. Okay, I need a lemon soon!! I won't tell you where I need it unless you are going to write it. Please guys? Who can write a lemon for me. I will give all the credits for you. I promise I will. And it doesn't really have to be wild. Just as long as you can talk about it. PM me. My next update will be when I find a lemon-writer because… I need to pin it all out. **

**I NEED A LEMON WRITER. Just one lemon! Then you get all the credit and previews on the following chapter ;) **

**DROP BY SOME REVIEWS thanks ;) **

**-Danika-**


	12. Just wanna be with you

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer. YEAH RIGHT (HUGE EYE ROLL) I only wish.

Chapter 12: Just wanna be with you.

**A/N: I didn't find a lemon writer, yet, someone showed me her stories and told me how to write one, just the basics so I did, and lucky me, she liked it! Yay! So thank you ATE INNA (: (ate is a Filipino term, it means, big sister or older girl) Sorry for the super long delay! Forgive me? :) **

_Previously:_

_Jasper and Alice just remained silent. Rosalie came and she was whispering words of comfort to me and the way Bella was wrapped around Edward I knew she was going to be fine. We were all going to be fine as long as we were with our loved ones. That, I was sure of._

**BPOV **

Life without mom has been pretty fine. I guess it was because we knew she was happy and we were happy too, in a way. And it didn't really matter, we belonged in Forks, and she did, but just for some time. Our communication never died, she called us daily. We emailed her weekly. We text messaged each other regularly. She`s even a more attentive mom now that she`s not here. Charlie eventually moved on but we know that he still loves mom a lot. He has a new passion now, fishing and he stays overtime at work. Then on weekends he goes down to La Push to meet up with his Best Friend, Billy Black. Charlie has been forcing me to go out with Billy's son, Jacob for some time now. He didn't have anything against Edward, though he just didn't see anything special in Edward. But whatever, I still wasn't going out with anyone else, and that decision would stay in my mind as long as I was with Edward and that hopefully would be for Forever.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper took exams in the same Colleges, and surprisingly for Emmett, he got in all. So did Jasper and Rosalie. They all agreed to go to The University of Washington, because it was so close to us, and Emmett needed to go to their Football Camp. Upon hearing the news, Jasper also agreed to go there and he wanted to join their Baseball Camp. Rosalie liked soccer but she didn't want to join any camp. The boys will leave by the end of the school year, so during fall they would all be moved in the Campus already.

And now, for Edward, Alice and me, the end of the school year was fast approaching and I got scared. Scared for Edward and I and what would happen during our summer or during our senior year, next year.

"So again, Could you repeat what I just said Ms. Swan?" Wait, what?

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't hear the question." I ducked my head, he just _tsked_ at me.

"So, then again. We will have a play for the end of the school year, in which, every batch would show the senior a memorable show for them to remember, make this good because next year, you will be seniors. And I said, for those of you who don't pay attention, will be the stars!"

"The play is Cinderella, It still has the exact same story line, however, we would change the setting and language a bit, to add a mix of reality and to portray romance that you here in high school usually experience, like the ball will represent your prom, so… now..."

"Ms. Swan, you will be cast as Cinderella!"

"What? But sir, you have to be kidding me. I can't sing at all and act at all." I cried.

"Well you should've been paying attention… Now, would anyone care to save Ms. Swan, and audition to be her prince?" I didn't have to look to see who volunteered. Edward and Mike.

"Mr. Newton please go first. Please deliver any line you want to deliver."

"A Letter for the lady!" Mike boomed.

"Mr. Newton, that wasn't a line of the prince, it was the line of the messenger, but since that's what you showed us, I'd be glad to give you that part. Congratulations! Mr. Cullen?"

"I am in search for this girl, who left her glass slipper. I had the most amazing dance with her last night. And I think I have given her my heart. Whoever owns this slipper, will be my princess."

The class roared to applause. Mr. Jimenez was amazed; I thought he would turn gay right there and then. Edward got the part and I get to be his princess, in front of everybody! But at that moment, every girl in the class fell more in love with Edward. I just sighed and congratulated him.

During Lunch time, the play was all we talked about. Then Alice was squealing for joy when she announced to us that she was chosen as the Wardrobe designer, I wasn't surprised, and she has amazing fashion sense. But her squeals went to overdrive when Edward announced that he would be prince charming, I wasn't surprised either. Then when I thought Alice couldn't squeal anymore, I told her that I was cast as Cinderella. Then I was proved wrong. She shouted.

"AAGH. OHYMGOD CONGRATULATIONS Bella! YOU AND EDWARD!! WHAAH. I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT. I JUST LOVE IT.!!!" The entire cafeteria stared at her in different ways.

The play was scheduled to be released the month before the school year ends. The month after the last game of the guys for soccer. The game of the guys will be next week, so I haven't spent any time with Edward this week. But ill be on full support the day of the game! We already got front row seats! After that game, we'll just chill for 1 week then the week after that, we go to rehearsals for the play together. Busy, Busy, Busy. Ofcourse, Alice is also busy; I can't imagine how she'll feel when Jasper leaves for College next year. That's why I completely understand her wanting to spend almost every minute with Jasper. So right now I'm here at home memorizing my lines, rehearsals don't start till 2 months from now but then, I'm such a bad actress that Im sure I would screw up a lot of times, so better lessen the possibilities by memorizing my lines.

Today was a really beautiful day, it was sunny. I wished I could have left the house but it wouldn't feel that good if I spent the day just being miserable. Staying alone outside. It was easier to stay alone inside.

I jumped out of bed when someone jumped on me.

"What the hell Edward?! What are you doing here? Practice is over? It's still early..."

I shut up when I noticed how Edward looked like right now. I hardly saw him practice so the sight got me breathless. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty with grass stains and mud. Then he was sweating and laughing so much. His hair was even more disheveled than usual; his eyes were so darn bright. And he looked hotter than ever.

"Well it was to sunny to not enjoy the day. And our coach felt the same way. So we have double training next week but I get to spend today and all the other sunny days with you. Let's go to my house… Oh and Bella, nice outfit." He grinned mischievously.

I looked down at what I was wearing, super short jean shorts, and a razor back tank top. I let my hair down. I hardly showed this much skin to Edward… or anyone. But since he didn't seem to mind, I felt comfortable wearing my house clothes. We took the window and went to his room. For the first time in a long time, we had an awkward silence.

I was just staring at him… _and his body_. No just at him. Then he was giving me the same look of… _want_. And we were all alone. I'm sure you know the thoughts that are popping up in my brain right now… Edward carefully walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry about that. Couldn't help it. Not when you look like that." He huskily whispered in my ears.

"You too, Even when you don't look like that." I teased.

He just smiled at me and kissed me. The kiss started out really slow… then the passion grew bigger and our kiss became more heated. He walked towards the bed and I was walking back. My knees buckled behind me and I fell. We didn't break apart. When the need to breathe was screaming at us, we broke away gasping for air. I just stared at Edward; I wanted more and today felt more different than the other days where we got caught up in the moment. Today felt more serious.

He hovered over me and I pulled him down to continue kissing him. He swiftly removed his shirt and threw it across the room. Edward didn't usually act like this. It scared me and thrilled me at the same time. My lips were hungry for more and I traced his muscles with my finger tips. Then I felt it. His hands suddenly went up my shirt. He carefully massaged my stomach and he was getting higher. Then he stopped and removed his hand.

"Edward…" I groaned.

"Edward, I know you want to. I do too. So, so much…" I whispered to him hoarsely.

"But Edward, we can't. I want to wait to for at least after graduation. I already promised to be yours. Forever, that entails marriage. I like already promise to marry you and to be yours. So I promise we will do it, after graduation. Okay?"

"Yes Bella. I will wait for you. Don't worry about that. And I'm not asking to go all the way yet…"

"Okay that I understand, we can not go all the way, but we'll bend some rules." I grinned.

After we had settled that, we just continued like we never stopped in the first place. Edward moved his lips to my neck and started sucking. I let out a quiet moan.

Then, we were interrupted. By my big brother.

"Okay. Not the site I wanted to see… anyway, Bella, mom wants to talk to you." Emmett left the phone and us alone.

I got the phone while Edward just sat beside me caressing me all over. Then he started kissing my neck again, it was a bit distracting.

"Hey mom."

"Bella, we need to talk… Phil is leaving for a week and I'm pregnant. I need you to come stay with me for just a week."

"Will Emmett be coming along then?"

"Yes dear. Emmett already agreed to come along. I really need someone to stay with me; will it be alright for you?"

"Yes mom, as long as it will only take a week."

"Okay. Thank you dear. Ill see you on Sunday."

"Okay, bye mom."

I looked at Edward who had a completely confused expression on his face.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I'm going to Florida with Emmett for a week, and then we'll be back. Were leaving on Sunday afternoon and we'll back the next Monday. It's going to be fine."

"Okay. Ill sure miss you. Just be back by the big game and when rehearsals start."

"Ofcourse." I laughed.

We went down for dinner together, and we saw Alice cooking up a dish. We ate dinner while laughing.

"Guys! I have an idea of what to do tonight! You will be sleeping over till tomorrow. Because we'll miss you too much when you go to Florida for a week" she told Emmett and me.

"What'd u wanted to do Alice?" Jasper asked.

She just clapped her hands and motioned for us to follow her in the living room, and then she got an old looking radio and sat. Oh. She wanted to play that game. We all understood and sat in a circle around the radio.

"I want to go first. How does Jasper feel about me?"

_Who is she? Who is she? Who is that beautiful girl? Where is she? Where is she? Who's going to complete my world? _

"Aww. Thanks. Jasper your turn."

"How does Emmett feel about Rosalie right now?"

_I wanna fuck you…fuck you. _

Rosalie blushed at that and Emmett just grinned. That was a sight. Emmett proceeded.

"How did Edward feel about Bella just this afternoon when I walked in on them?"

_She moves her body like a cyclone and she makes me wanna do it all night long._

I think I blushed at that and Edward just shrugged and smiled.

"How does Bella feel about leaving me for 1 week?"

_You can't (even a thousand miles) can't keep us apart (can keep us apart) cause my heart is wherever you are. _

I just smiled at him and took my turn.

"How does Jasper really feel when Alice turns all hyper even about the most trivial things?"

_Go Girl, Go girl, Go girl…_

Emmett bursted out in laughter. "Aww, Jasper that is the gayest thing ever!" he kept laughing. So we laughed out loud too.

We continued the game till early hours in the morning, because whenever it got boring, the next person's song would always trigger something in Emmett. Then he'd explain to us why it was so entertaining and sometimes we get the joke and end up laughing too. Or sometimes Emmett just exerts so much effort that that makes us laugh too. I'm seriously going to miss the group when we leave for Florida.

I woke up still on the ground with my head on Edward's chest and Alice's foot on my stomach. I noticed that everyone else were still asleep so I fell back in a deep slumber.

When I finally woke up I noticed Alice stirring and I forced myself to get up. Because once Alice was awake, she wakes up everyone else in the noisiest ways possible. I carefully nudged Edward's shoulder and he groaned and got up. That seemed to be a chain reaction. When we were all awake we proceeded to have breakfast.

"You know, Emmett and Bella, Florida is a really different place from Forks. And you need new clothes. And I was just thinking…" I cut Alice off. "Sure, I do need clothes anyway." I allowed.

"Yay! Let's go shopping after this. You guys can come with if you'd like."

"I sure will. Emmett has horrible fashion sense and since your buying Bella's clothes, I want to buy his clothes." Rosalie grinned.

"I want to come along too." Edward admitted. "Then I'm coming too" Jasper said.

"Awesome. Were leaving in 15 minutes. Get ready already."

Edward volunteered to lend me his shower and I took a quick shower in his bathroom, thankful that Alice had a lot of clothes I had asked Edward to sneak me jeans and a shirt. To my embarrassment, Edward got a skirt and a shirt. Alice was shorter than I and that means the shirt actually went higher. It went about mid thigh and I was conscious, the shirt however was plain small. I wore it then I sneaked to Alice's room to get a better fitting shirt. Then I still felt raw so I asked if I could borrow one of Edward's jackets. He lent me a jacket which at the back said "Cullen" I liked it, wearing his name. We went downstairs to see everyone ready. They just stared at me in wonder, and at what I was wearing.

"Whoa. Edward, we never got her to wear a skirt without her fuming, how did you do that? And is that my skirt?" Alice asked.

"Yap. I don't know, I just can." He answered smugly.

Everyone just chuckled quietly and we went to ride in Carlisle's Range Rover. Jasper wanted to drive and I allowed him too. Bella and I sat at the middle row because Rosalie and Emmett were having a moment and wanted to sit at the back. By the time we got out of Forks, they were already saying weird sounds and I dared a look at them. They were making out like crazy. I turned with a disgusted look on my face. Alice and Jasper noticed that and laughed.

"I can distract you…" Edward whispered in my ear hungrily. "We can beat them..." He grinned deviously.

"Edward you're a flirt." I playfully slapped his shoulder. But then I noticed his eyes. He was hungry, just like yesterday. It's been happening lately, that's why I know his desire for me was getting stronger. His eyes were dark and wild; he looked scary, tempting, hot and just plain… sexy. His fingers drummed on my bare knees and going up, just till the hem of my skirt. Then he closed our distance and took my lips in his. I pulled his body tighter against mine and he continued massaging the part of my thigh which was exposed. He broke away from me gasping for air and I pulled his face back, I placed a kiss from the corner of his mouth to his cheek to his ear. I nibbled at it for a second then he kissed my collarbone. He continued his way to my throat…

"My, my, my, and it looked like Bella and Edward were the most mature. Well Alice looks like we are the ones with the greatest self control in the group." Jasper teased, Edward didn't stop and I was thankful for that. Then Jasper said the words I'd been dreading to hear.

"Were here. Enough with the kisses you guys."

I pulled away from Edward and held his face in my hands, "I love you so much." I Whispered.

"I love you too My Bella." He whispered back softly. And we left the car.

Rosalie and Emmett took off with Jasper. Jasper just wanted to make sure that they actually shopped and not go to a hotel or something. Alice was with us.

"Alice we don't need to buy many clothes. Mom just needs me to look after her and that means we won't be leaving the house much. Would it be easier for you if you just get all the clothes you want, ill wear them in front of you and ill see which ones are good for me…" I suggested.

"Sure Bella."

2 hours had passed by and I noticed that all my clothes consisted of tank tops and short shorts. I had no problem with it though, when I lived in Phoenix that was all I wore. We met up with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper at a restaurant for lunch. The name was California Pizza Kitchen. And the waitress in our table was snotty and flirty. She kept throwing innuendos at Edward! What a bitch! Was I so ugly that no one would assume that I was with him? What the hell.

"Is there anything else you'd like, anything at all?" I was so angry I was the one who answered her this time.

"Yeah, I do. I want you to go prepare the food we mentioned, and stop ogling my boyfriend right in front of my face. Your eyes are like popping out. And I'm so damned hungry so get our food, alright? Now… is there anything else you'd like? Anything at all?" I mimicked her.

"You go Bella!" the guys cheered and I smiled. Edward grinned and kissed me swiftly.

The food arrived, we ate and then drove back home. Emmett and I proceeded to our house and we packed up the stuff. Then I went to the Cullens again and saw them watching a movie, Saw 4. I quietly went to Alice's back and screamed in her ears.

"AAH!" she screamed in response and fell of the chair. I chuckled and sat next to Edward.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" He asked.

"6 am… I'm really gonna miss you." I whispered back.

"I know. I will too…"

Then we kept quiet and the occasionally screams popped there because of the movie. Emmett went to the Hales for Rosalie. And Jasper stayed at home. I was just glad I got to spend the night before leaving with Edward. Then it occurred to me.

I wasn't with Edward. What would he do? What could he do? What if he sees someone else?

**A/N: Sorry for the super duper late post! It's our drama fest this month, and I'm a cast so we've been having rehearsals lately, our play is gonna be "Annie, the Musical." Anyway, I just wanted to clear up that Edward and Bella are acting like teenagers that doesn't mean that in my story they would suddenly make love. No… and who here has a multiply Account? Tell me if you do. (: Incase you don't know the songs I used, just tell me in a PM or Review and ill reply. :D **

**Ill do my best to reply earlier for the next chapter. Wish me luck. Thanks for the reviews you guys (: go press that green button! HAHA. : **


	13. Maybe

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer. YEAH RIGHT (HUGE EYE ROLL) I only wish.

Chapter 13: Maybe.

_Previously:_

"_What time is your flight tomorrow?" He asked._

"_6 am… I'm really gonna miss you." I whispered back._

"_I know. I will too…" _

_Then we kept quiet and the occasional screams popped there because of the movie. Emmett went to the Hales for Rosalie. And Jasper stayed at home. I was just glad I got to spend the night before leaving with Edward. Then it occurred to me._

_I wasn't with Edward. What would he do? What could he do? What if he sees someone else? _

"I'll miss you too. Ill only be gone for a week, just relax. And Ill be with Emmett and my mom."

"We know that. It's just gonna be so different without you guys…" Alice replied.

She gave Emmett and me one last hug and went back to the car.

"Edward?"

He just smiled and crushed his lips to mine and he heavily whispered in my ears.

"Yes Bella. Ill miss you all the same, even if it's just for a week. I love you, goodbye."

"Bye…" I sighed.

After Emmett gave his goodbye to Rosalie she hugged me too and Emmett and I entered the airport. The flight to Florida didn't take much time at all, or maybe it did I just didn't notice. I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts. Mom didn't pick us up from the airport, I guess she was at home and I bet she were tired because of having the baby. Emmett and I took a cab and once again we were going back to the house where we lived years ago.

"Kids! Oh My God! I've missed you two like hell! I can't believe you're here, finally! Phil is at the hospital clearing up things with my doctor. And I would love you to meet my new baby, the name's Patrice. I bet she's gonna be a heartbreaking beautiful girl, just like you Bella. Oh my gosh you're here. I'm so overwhelmed. Aren't you overwhelmed? Why aren't you guys talking to me? Did I do something-"

"Mom, chill. Were happy to see you to. The baby better not look like me, I'm so ugly." I laughed at my mom.

"Mom, how have you been? Were just here for a week you know, so we want to make sure to give you all our time." Emmett added sincerely.

"Thank you Emmett. I'm fine, the baby is growing now, almost 3 months old. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier. I was hoping to suddenly surprise you. I'm a weird person when it comes to serious things. Were both healthy as a horse, happy as can be. And her full name is Patrice Frances. This is okay right; you know that I will always love both of you longer."

"Ofcourse Mom, we know that. Were sure to love her too." I hugged mom closer, I have missed her.

After at least 2 hours of cheesy talk, mom told us to go to our rooms and relax first. Because later on, there would be a party here at the house. The coming home of Renee's teenagers. Whoopee. Not. Emmett was genuinely exited about the party, typical. He got Renee's attitude, I got Charlie's. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I didn't need to check on who was calling, I didn't care. I answered it in a second and my heart melted when I heard his amazing velvet voice. I ran to my bed and plopped down my comforter, smiling all the way.

"Hello Edward, I miss you so much." I whispered, I didn't want Renee to hear.

"I miss you too Bella. How's Florida been lately?"

"Boring without you. Mom's throwing a party tonight and It's for Emmett and I so I have to pretend to be happy and all. But I am happy I'm with my mom, I've missed her so much. I just wish she would keep the Emmett and me coming back a secret."

"Yeah I know, I've noticed that's your attitude towards any party. Haha. How come I get away with it?" His voice sounded smug and joking.

"Must be your amazingly good looks and charm. Whatever Edward, don't pretend that I don't get you to do things too that your parents never imagined… Hey you know what, I won't get a brother, Im getting a sister! Finally! I never wanted another Emmett. Too much, too much." I laughed.

"That's great Bella! What will the name be? She's lucky to have you as a sister."

"Patrice Frances. Thanks."

"_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN. IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE THIS_- Oops Bella, I got to run. Ill call you again tonight. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, blushing. The line then went dead. A soft creak informed me that someone had been eavesdropping on my conversation with Edward. I slowly turned to see who it was, and there on my doorway was my mom, smiling as if it was her first time to see the sun!

"So… it's still Edward and you huh. How has he been? I know you understand but… how far have you gone… with you know.. Physical relationship?"

"Mom… we don't have to. Its fine really…and for that… no need to be worried. We haven't done anything besides kissing… and the occasional touches but nothing more."

"Oh I know how I felt when I was your age and it is pretty hard to control yourself. Just be safe if ever okay?"

"OH mom I can't believe you just said that! Its like a way of saying "go ahead and do it"" I laughed.

"I'm so proud of Edward and you, you're a really good couple. You know what's right and yet you have fun." She cooed.

_RING RING RING!!! _

"Go ahead and pick it up, must be your lover boy." Mom laughed.

"Hey Edward, mom and I were just talking about you."

"Hey Bella. Did you know that Jasper's cousin arrived here yesterday, her name's Tanya, and frankly I want her sent back to wherever she came from." He rambled on.

"How come? I've never heard you this hostile towards a female." I chuckled quietly.

"Because she won't keep her hands off me and she's staying a few houses away."

Now I felt my own blood boiling, no one must touch Edward while I'm away, I mean… no way.

"In that case, I'm coming home or you better be on the next plane coming here Cullen." I muttered.

"Aw, Bella are you Jealous? That's makes me feel good. But you have to be. Alice is like a Guard dog towards Tanya. The only thing left is for Alice to bite her ass. Ill see you in few days right?"

"Right. Okay then. But because of that.. I don't think I'd be having pleasant evenings anymore…"

"Haha. I have to go Bella. Ill call you soon. I love you."

"Love you too." I sighed.

The Party started a few hours later, and even Emmett did not enjoy it. Mom invited old people. like Colleagues and office mates. There were some kids but they were really snobby. So it was pretty pointless. Emmett took off and went to his friend's house and I just slept through the boring party.

The days passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was already Friday. Tomorrow morning Emmett and I would be on a plane on the way back home. The thought was comforting. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I received a text from an unknown number.

"Hey Bella. Things have been pretty different since you've been gone. Tanya and Edward seem like they've worked things out. Edward used to be so annoyed by her. Then again… people change. Have a safe flight back."

After the message was a picture of Edward behind building 5, a girl was pinning him to the wall and he had his hands on his sides but she had her hands all over him, and she was kissing him! Even though the picture was blurred, I could clearly see that the girl was pretty. She was a Blondie. I dialed one Cullen that I was sure would never hurt me.

"Alice." I sniffed.

"Bella! What's wrong dear?" she asked, I sent her the text I received and waited for her reaction. "What the Fuck?! No Bella, you've got this backward, Edward would never do this."

"Were you there Alice?"

"No but-"

"Then you're not sure. When I get back on Sunday, please make sure that only you will fetch me. And if you go tell Edward I am seriously moving here in Florida. Okay?"

"Okay…"

I didn't really know what I wanted to do, all I knew was that maybe I needed a break a clean break. There was no doubt in my heart that I belonged with Edward, but then, maybe we moved way too fast. I swore I would get back together with him, but just not now. It hurt too much, time heals all wounds. Maybe that's just what I needed.

"Edward, when I return home on Tuesday- I had the date moved- we need to talk. I don't think there can still be an US. I'm sure we'll get back together someday.. But not now. Ill always love you. Okay?" I sent him the text message and turned off my phone- I was scared.

_Just walk away oh and don't look back `cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt too bad, you know I'm strong but I cant take that, before its too late, oh, just walk away. _

I shut off the stupid radio and slept.

**A/N: the car is in my profile. The song is "Walk Away" by Vanessa Hudgens in High School Musical 3. My next update will either be this week or after Christmas. Were going out of the country, and mom said "spend time with the family and not the computer" I apologize for the lateness and shortness of the chapter. **

**I am happy to say that I LOVED THE TWILIGHT MOVIE. I watched it 3 times, the first time I watched it was during its premiere here in the Philippines, which was during Nov. 25. Whoa. Alice is one hottie! **

**Peace out, Danika,**

**Drop off some Reviews will yah? Thanks! ;) **


	14. Lost

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer. YEAH RIGHT (HUGE EYE ROLL) I only wish.

Chapter 14: Lost.

_Previously:_

"_Edward, when I return home on Tuesday- I had the date moved- we need to talk. I don't think there can still be an US. I'm sure we'll get back together someday... But not now. Ill always love you. Okay?" I sent him the text message and turned off my phone- I was scared._

_Just walk away oh and don't look back `cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt too bad, you know I'm strong but I cant take that, before its too late, oh, just walk away. _

_I shut off the stupid radio and slept. _

**EPOV**

_Beep! _My phone signaled that I had a new text message; I flipped it at once and read the message,

"_Edward, when I return home on Tuesday- I had the date moved- we need to talk. I don't think there can still be an US. I'm sure we'll get back together someday... But not now. Ill always love you. Okay?" _

_From: Bella Love _

The words were so unfamiliar to me in more ways than one. I have never experienced a break up because I never really loved someone to give them my heart, so it never got broken. I didn't understand a thing she was saying! And I couldn't think of a reason on why she would've broken up with me. _Maybe she found someone else in Florida _my mind screamed the obvious at me. And Bella was just too kind to cheat. But then, how could she find a replacement for me? I thought she loved me? I surely loved her. None of these thoughts were important right now, what's important is to get to talk to Bella; I have to know what's going on. And explain- if I have any explaining to do.

_Ring Ring Ring._

_Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_

I tried calling her more than 3 times. I think I called her continuously, so I lost track. I called her several times each hour! I left her a dozen of messages, and then, there was only one thing left to do. Wait for Tuesday to come.

**APOV**

Edward is horrible! He looks like a zombie! He acts like a zombie! Since that text by Bella, Edward has been trying to contact her, every single day! And I have been speaking with Bella, she told me about everything! The text, the picture sent to her. And I was a bit pissed at both of them. I mean, Hello, why doesn't Bella realize that maybe it was just some random girl pushing herself on Edward? I asked her that, but she said that it still hurts her in a different way since she's away from him, and then there comes my other point, you're supposed to TRUST the one you love! And Edward! Why can't he just fly all the way to Florida? I'd gladly give him the money! But he's so cold that he won't talk to anyone, just his phone whenever he is trying to call Bella.

And do you know what the worst thing is? Today, Bella is finally coming home. I'll be with Rosalie and Jasper, we'll pick her and Emmett up, she literally begged us not to take Edward along, she doesn't want to see him. How infuriating! I swear, I'm gonna get her and my brother back, that's the way its supposed to be. Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella! EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed while pushing herself against the crowd at the airport.

"OH my gosh! I cant believe your home! After one whole week and two days! You're home!" I squealed, "We missed you guys." Jasper said, calm and cool as ever.

Bella was glowing; she had a slight tan to her body, and she looked happier, Emmett was glowing too; if this was the effect of Florida on you, well then, I'm going to live there when I can. At the car, it was very tense. After Emmett ran out of Jokes, my mind focused on Edward and Bella, I think everyone else's minds went that way too. So I broke the silence.

"Bella, what are you going to do about Edward? You know he didn't cheat. Why don't you show us the picture, maybe we know the Blondie."

"I cant, I deleted it at once, and I didn't want to be reminded. I don't know… you didn't see the pic so how sure are you that he didn't cheat on me?"

"Simple. Edward's my brother. He isn't like that. You are the first girl that has ever appealed to him, and he's miserable. If only you saw him… he's dead without you."

Bella turned her face to the side and sighed. Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and Rosalie starred at Bella with worry in her eyes. "It isn't supposed to be this way." I murmured.

"We'll think of something. They are meant to be… don't worry dear." Jasper comforted me.

"Jasper, can you drop me off at my house? I don't really feel good." Bella groaned.

"Alright."

When we reached the Swan's house Bella jumped out the car. Emmett told us to wait for him, and then he dashed out of the car as well carrying their bags. When he went back he was huffing so much. "Guys, do you want to go over our place? I think we need to find a way to get Bella back with Edward. And the Cullens isn't really a good idea since Edward is there…." Rose suggested.

We arrived at Rose and Jasper's house in no time. Instead of going straight to the family room, like we always do, Emmett made a quick turn to the kitchen, typical Emmett… always hungry. After getting 3 slices of cold pizza and a big glass of Diet coke he followed us to the massive family room of the Hales.

"Emmett, why do you have so much food and then a diet coke? Its pretty pointless you know." Rosalie Commented. Emmett replied with food in his mouth so we really didn't understand what he just said.

"Anyway, since the game is near, then after the game, Edward and Bella have a play to do… they need to get back together." Rosalie sighed.

"Edward wont be able to play in the game if he's hurting. Bella is his favorite girl, Ofcourse he needs her. Then the play will be thrashed if they have to pretend to be in love while they're not… or someone might bail…" Emmett muttered.

"Okay, since the game is this week, Thursday, then the month afterwards will be the play, why don't we just let them chill; it doesn't matter if Bella isn't Edward's girlfriend by Thursday. Make him date- go ahead…lets not force them… yet." I grinned; I was planning in my head.

"But wouldn't Bella feel worse? Knowing Edward is dating? How will that help at all Alice?" Rosalie said, incredulous.

"Simple. We get Bella to date too. And then, afterwards, we get them to fall in love with each other all over again during rehearsals… by the time of the play, they'll be together again. Don't you think it will be more romantic and natural that way?"

"Its okay… but, I don't think it will work."

"Me neither. That's why I have a backup plan!" Emmett suddenly laughed.

"What is it?" Jasper groaned.

"Hey now. Lets throw a party tonight, then lock them in the closet."

"Emmett, that is so immature. But it can work. It can be a way of getting them to liking other people… I cant believe this, but LETS DO IT."

And then we spent the remainder of the night making plan A, plan B and plan C. I mean, yeah, we were geniuses but we don't really know how things will work out. If only I could see the future…

"NO…" Bella moaned for the hundredth time this hour. "I don't wanna go party. I don't feel good. Plus, I might see Edward…"

"Bella, I think that you and Edward are meant to be… but maybe it would be _healthier_ for the _both _of you to take a break first. Just go and have fun. Find a cute guy; let Edward get distracted by another cute girl… then when you guys are finally okay, talk, be friends again. Its easy, then maybe if its meant to be, you'd fall in love… Please Bella? For me?" I did my puppy dog eyes that Bella couldn't resist.

"Fine." She snapped.

"Yay! Your clothes are ready by the way, here." I gave her the clothes.

A short black lace dress and her favorite pair of black Converse. She pursed her lips but didn't comment, she knew I'd win it anyway. My smile was a bit smug. She turned to her bathroom and got changed and as she stepped out I realized more how important she was to Edward. If she really dated someone, even I would suffer. I didn't touch her hair, it was beautiful already, and it was thick with natural curls. I just applied light make up and voila! Stunning as always! We crossed over to get to the house, the party was already starting. And the entire Junior and Senior year had arrived. I saw Edward but Bella didn't so I carefully tugged her arm towards him. Some girl with long straight blonde hair was talking- rather, flirting with him and he was just drinking. I could smell him clearly, he was drunk. Then the impossible happened, the girl threw herself at Edward. And kissed him! Tanya! Bitch!

"Bella! Can you see the girl kissing Edward?"

"Yes. The girl on the picture." Her voice was robotic.

"She's the cousin of Jasper and Rosalie. That girl is crazy. And Edward is drunk. Are you just gonna stand there letting her steal him from you?" I taunted Bella.

"Of course not." She snarled. _There it goes… _I mentally grinned.

Bella stomped over to the couch where Edward and Tanya were.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?!" she screeched at Tanya.

"Boyfriend? I don't think so. You were never here when I arrived. And didn't you get the text?"

"So it was you?! Look, go and ask the people who are really close to Edward. I'm his girlfriend, you're nothing. And if you still wanna keep your pretty golden hair, back off. Or I swear, if ill still be the one to deal with you… you'd beg to be thrown all the way to Japan." Bella said calmly, which made it sound more scary.

And throughout all this mess, Edward was just staring at Bella in a weird way. Bella grabbed him and he placed his arms around her shoulder and Bella led them upstairs.

**BPOV**

I gently placed Edward on his bed. "Edward…" I whispered.

"What did you do? Why did you have to get drunk… why did I have to be so stupid?"

"It was too painful. Not having you. Love, without you, is like suicide." He murmured.

Edward was exhausted. That much I could see in his face. I didn't answer him back, he needed his rest. I lied down beside him and he threw his arms over me. And I carefully thought over my stupidity. Sometime during the night, I fell into a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

I woke up to the face of my angel. She was sleeping facing me, and I was scared. I didn't remember anything that happened during the night, all I remember was drinking- lots of drinking. What had happened? Why was she here with me? Did she decide to get back with me again? I carefully pulled out of our embrace, if I let this last longer, I would miss it more. I went over to my sofa and watched her sleep. A few minutes later she woke up.

"Edward." She said.

Here it goes, she loves me, loves me not.

**A/N: I'm sorry for cutting it there. I wasn't supposed to post this chapter but since were leaving tomorrow, I decided to leave you guys' one chapter. I wont be able to read your reviews, but keep them coming okay? :D **

**WE WON FIRST PLACE IN OUR DRAMA FEST! YAY. Anyway… thanks for all the reviews! And the favorites! I love you guys. Have a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. My next update will be after the Holidays. Best wishes to all of you! *gives everyone cyber candy canes* I`ll miss you! HAHA =)) **

**XOXO, Danika. **


	15. Life Goes On

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT, and to all those who just believed me… Well, I don't think anyone did ((: that's because I don't own it. OMC. I don't own Twilight. *cries*

Chapter 15: Life Goes On.

_Previously:_

_I woke up to the face of my angel. She was sleeping facing me, and I was scared. I didn't remember anything that happened during the night, all I remember was drinking- lots of drinking. What had happened? Why was she here with me? Did she decide to get back with me again? I carefully pulled out of our embrace, if I let this last longer, I would miss it more. I went over to my sofa and watched her sleep. A few minutes later she woke up._

"_Edward." She said._

_Here it goes, she loves me, loves me not. _

**A/N: Please Read the shopping Scene, it's really important. Thanks!**

"Edward" I whispered.

He looked up at me as if I was about to start getting mad at him. He looked very cautious, and I wondered if he even remembered anything that happened last night. I wish he would take advantage of this opportunity right now and claim me as his once more, but I was waiting and he wasn't making a move. I took it as a sign.

"Bella, what happened last night?"

"We-"He cut me off, "Wait, have you forgiven me yet?" he urged, "There's nothing to forgive…"

"I'm sorry I wish I just flew to Florida, I should've done everything I can to not make things worse. I'm so sorry. I want you to know that nothing happened, I swear!"

"I know Edward, Alice explained everything to me. Its okay, I forgive you. Friends?" He hesitated, staring at my raised hand. He went to the bed and carefully leaned close to me. "As long as you want to be just my friend, Ill be here." Then he kissed my cheek.

Could I get any more stupid?! First I wanted him to ask me to be his girlfriend again, and then I make a decision stating that I only want to be his friend, I am so damn stupid. He stood up and left the room quietly. I sighed and went to go wherever he did. I saw him grabbing breakfast, and I sat beside him. We sat at an awkward silence and he just ate without looking at me. If I didn't break his heart, I'm sure mine just got more broken.

The days passed quickly, Edward and I didn't go back to our normal selves and I don't know how it was affecting him. He didn't hang out with us for lunch anymore, he hang around with the soccer team, Emmett was always with him, and Emmett said he was doing this to "make sure he is still Edward". I was always with Rose, Alice and Jasper. This is the worse week of my life. But what surprised me the most is Edward not getting it on with Tanya. I was thinking that after what I just did, he'd go out with her. Maybe he will tomorrow, maybe he'll think straight and ask her out, then I would go die.

"Bella! The big game is tomorrow! Let's go shopping after school today!" Alice clapped her hands,

"Okay, I haven't seen the mall in 3 days. That's a record for you, so ill give in; I love those 3 days…" I smiled.

"Whatever Bella, we like have front seats! Aren't you excited to watch the players sweat, play, and feel the thrill and see their muscles…?" Alice had a dreamy face.

"You're just thinking of Jasper, Alice I'm sure!" I laughed, "The question is Bella, who were you thinking of?" _Edward._

I gave her a serious look. "Oh my God, Bella, I'm sorry!" I sighed and let it go "its okay Alice."

The final bell rang and as I left my classroom Alice pulled me. The drive to Port Angeles was a peaceful one, Alice seemed to be deep in thought, and this was rare, so even if I was curious as to why, I kept my mouth shut.

We entered Zara and entered the TRF section immediately, I didn't enjoy shopping but I enjoyed Zara. Their clothes were just right. We each got a hoodie. She got one in red saying "RELAY in the streets". And I got one in black, it had a picture of Cat woman in sequins, the image was girly but it was in black, so I liked it and Alice… well, she loved that I actually liked something made for girls. Then we went to Cotton On. The clothes in Cotton On were cute, but they didn't really sell jeans, it was filled with skirts and shorts. Alice grabbed 2 plaid shorts. The striped ones like the ones in Gossip Girl. And to my relief, they weren't even short shorts! They went around 5 inches above your knees. She got me one in striped white and black, and she got one in blue and white. We proceeded to Topshop next, and I knew Alice wouldn't be getting anything. She had a female jersey made, at the back it said "Jasper", Rosalie had one too with "Emmett" behind it, and I had one too that said "Edward". But I won't be wearing it anymore…. Stupid stupidity! I got a shirt from Topshop, it was black and in front of it there was a soccer ball, and below it "Love" was written. And our last stop was Jump. We got new pairs of Chucks. Mine was a double tongue in black and blue. And Alice got one in high-cut in red. This shopping day was the best because it only took 2 hours, we didn't go to unnecessary shops, and I actually got things that I really liked. But Alice wasn't hyper… and that kind of scared me.

"Well, goodnight Bella. I'll pick you up tomorrow, early in the morning, around 10:00 am. Be ready!" She waved from her seat.

"Bye, thanks Alice, goodnight. See ya!"

**EPOV**

Today is the day. Today is the day. Today is the big day. Soccer day. Soccer day. Today is the big game! Bella will be watching, Bella will be watching. I wonder if she'll take anyone along with her, she does have an extra free front row ticket. What if she takes a boy with her? Oh well, doesn't matter. _Wrong._ She's not mine anymore. _She could be if you just ran after her. _Can you shut up Conscience? _Stop being stupid._

I groaned and got out of bed, no way am I gonna argue with my stupid brain again. I took a cold shower rushed to get ready, ate lots of breakfast, and then met up with Emmett and Jasper at the field.

"Wanna run with us?" Emmett panted, obviously tired from running. "Sure." I replied and ran with them.

We did 5 laps around the entire field and we had a 10 minute water break. "Dude. Let's relax first. We need our strength" Jasper suggested.

I lay down on one of the bleachers, my arm over my eye and panted. The rising sun hit my bare chest and it felt good against my skin.

"How much do you miss Bella?" Emmett mumbled. "Too much. I need her to be with me." I mumbled.

"Can I ask you something bro?" Emmett asked, seeming hesitant. "Go ahead…"

"Have you 2 ever…you know did you ever….have sex?"

"No." I waited for his laughing but it never came. "I was just wondering. Have you ever done it with anyone then?"

"No. If ever, I want Bella to be my first."

"Oh. Do you think she's ever done it with anyone else?" I turned livid at the very thought of someone's filthy hands touching Bella's glorious body.

"I hope not! Emmett! You lived with her! You're her brother, look me in the eye. Has she ever done it with anyone else?!" I sat up and glared at him.

"I don't think so. She was a loner in Florida. She was happy that we were back with mom, but she was lonely…"

"Okay…Anyway, we have to get ready. The people are about to come. Its 9 already…" We stood up and headed for the showers, here comes the game.

The cheers of the people were deafening. We ran out to the field and saw our enemies. The North High Wolves. I wasn't nervous at all, not to sound cocky or anything but we never lost in a game yet. Emmett was team captain, and he made sure that we had hell of a training, and Ofcourse we wouldn't let anyone in the team down. As we ran out of closed doors my eyes scanned for Bella, she had a man beside her and he wasn't familiar because he was facing her. I had this feeling in my stomach and I just wanted to vomit. My eyes flew to Alice and she was grinning at me with a thumbs up sign, she was holding a tarpaulin with Rosalie, it ready "Go dear Soccer Stars!" and a picture of Emmett, Jasper and I. they were wearing a jersey and Bella was supposed to wear her identical Jersey with my name behind it but she wasn't wearing it. _I can take a hint. _Before heading to the game I looked over at Bella once more and finally recognized the man beside her, Sheez, it was only Charlie; she caught my eye and beamed at me. Charlie noticed, he smiled over and waved at me, I grinned back. _At least she still liked me in a way._

"SCORE!" I yelled at my first goal. We won the first match of the game, 2-1, and it was time for a break. The entire time I was doing the kick, Bella was the only thing on my mind. I had scored that for her. We ran to the locker rooms and we relaxed for a bit, when a few minutes was still left I spoke with Bella.

"Way to go Superstar!" She hugged me,_ Superstar_, her old nickname for me when we were 13 and I would play soccer with Emmett, I smiled at the memory.

"Thanks, hottie." I laughed. "You remember our old nicknames." She smiled.

"How could I forget? Thanks for coming today Bella…" I looked over at Charlie, "so Charlie, enjoying the game so far?"

"Of course! Emmett scored the first goal, man I'm proud of my son! And you scored the second one! Good Job! I couldn't let Bella here waste her ticket, she didn't know what to do with it, and she won't give it to any boy that asked so I asked her, since it is a sport and awesome seats I asked for it." Charlie grinned.

"Okay. Well I gotta go. Bye Bella."

"Wait, score one for me will you?" she asked leaning closer… "The first one was for you. You're the inspiration." I smiled. I walked away but she grabbed me and when I thought she'd kiss me she hesitated and just kissed my cheeks. "Thank You. Good luck."

The second match was won by Emmett, scoring the first goal, then Jasper, scoring the second goal, and lastly, Austin. The ball was passed to him by Mike and since he was a short distance from the net, all he had to do was kick, the goalie of the other team didn't even notice the ball go in. and again, we won! Charlie headed home once the game was over; he had requested me to send his Congratulations to the team. Alice, Rosalie and I headed straight to the Cullens since the After Party was held there. Aside from the 3 of us, Ben and Angela were invited, the entire 12 members of the Soccer team, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Lee, Conner, Austin, Mike, Renz, Lanz, Meo, Paulo, and Gaby. Plus, Lee's girlfriend, Samantha and Conner's girlfriend, Louise. Lastly, the entire cheerleading team with Tanya. We were so plenty and in these kinds of parties, someone was bound to get screwed, sprung, drunk. And I didn't want to be in any of those categories. I stayed sober with Edward. Alice and Jasper took off, and so did Rosalie and Emmett.

**EPOV**

I was staring at her beautiful face. This is the second time she fell asleep in my bed. Last night, she had promised to stay sober and I left her alone for like 1 minute to look for a vacant bathroom- each one was used by hormone crazed school mates- and when I came back she had a drink. She promised she could take it, and I trusted her. After just 2 bottles she puked on me, and then passed out. I felt her stir under my arms.

"Edward, your eyes are staring at me in a weird way, cut it off." She moaned. "Oh sorry, Good morning Bella."

"What?" She slurred. "You puked on me last night, and then you passed out. So much for staying sober, eh?"

"I am so sorry! Oh my God!" she got up so quickly that she bumped my nose in the process. "Ow." I groaned, "Damnit. I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay, its okay. Calm down." I hushed her. "Want some breakfast? Let's go down…" I continued. "Alright."

Bella moved around my kitchen so peacefully. She begged me to let her cook since she puked on me, passed out on me, and bumped my nose. I agreed simply because there was something about her owning my kitchen. My mind wandered of to fantasies about Bella- not so rare.

"Edward! Food's ready." I looked over at her, beaming, she was just so happy. I recognized the smell of breakfast, eggs, bacon and ham. She started eating her share so I started eating mine. "Did you realize that tomorrow we'll finally get our script for the play, and then we'll start rehearsals already?" I murmured.

"Yeah… are you excited?" she asked me. "Ofcourse, I'll be your prince and you'll be my princess." I smiled and at this she blushed and looked down.

The following 2 weeks, we were very, very busy with the school play. Alice didn't have any time to play around since she was the Wardrobe Head for the play. But she was enjoying her job, so all 3 of us focused on the play and in 2 weeks time it will show. The play was scheduled to be the opening of prom though; we would show it to the Entire senior class. That included Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. After the ceremony, the junior staff and cast can proceed to prom while there would be some tear-shedding talk with the seniors.

Well then, 2 weeks to go.

**A/N: Hello dear Readers! How were your Holidays? **

**I spent it with the entire family, from 24-26****th**** and I really had fun, it was the best Christmas for me! Plus I had tons of gifts! I loved my new Digicam, the collectors' edition box set of Twilight, plus twilight movie photo book guide and The Twilight companion and soundtrack! A new PSP and a total shopping spree. But most of all, the entire family was complete because mom was with us… AWW (: Tell me how your holidays went through a review! Bye! **

**BTW, HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**

**Danika. **


	16. A Fairytale Ending

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: I am a fellow Twilighter and do not own the series.

Chapter 16: A Fairytale ending.

_Previously:_

_The following 2 weeks, we were very, very busy with the school play. Alice didn't have any time to play around since she was the Wardrobe Head for the play. But she was enjoying her job, so all 3 of us focused on the play and in 2 weeks time it will show. The play was scheduled to be the opening of prom though; we would show it to the Entire senior class. That included Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. After the ceremony, the junior staff and cast can proceed to prom while there would be some tear-shedding talk with the seniors. _

_Well then, 2 weeks to go. _

**APOV**

_Today's the day of the play_ I giddily thought to myself. I jumped up and down and all around. _Whoa, what is it with me and rhyming words? _I looked around for Bella and Rosalie's sleeping faces. We all had a slumber party last night, with the spa treatment. Since it would be Bella's break the next day (today) and my last day for stressing over the wardrobe malfunctions. We celebrated- in advance- last night. And right now I was just so excited!

"Energizer bunny's up." Bella groaned then sat up quickly. "Shit. Today's the day. Oh God. I must be dreaming…" then she blankly stared at me. After about 2 seconds she dashed out my room and I followed her quickly. She busted in Edward's room and jumped on his bed and straddled him- _that sounded wrong._

"Oh my God Edward! Wake the hell up!" she shook his shoulders back and forth.

"Damn it. Get off me Alice!" he groaned and glowered at Bella- thinking it was me. "Bella?! Well that's something new. You should stop hanging out with Alice… your acting more like her. Do you know you look like someone I just slept with- but I haven't slept with anyone so I don't know who you look-"Bella slapped him.

"Focus, Edward! Today is the day of the play! Ill be Cinderella today! You'll be prince charming today! Aren't you feeling anything?!" she yelled at him.

"Oh my God. Yeah. I get to kiss you today." He sat up, easily knocking Bella off the bed. "Oops!" he laughed looking down on her. "You okay?"

"No, and yeah. Okay. Good morning, Alice and I have to go get breakfast now. My high's over. Wanna eat with us?"

"Sure." We proceeded to the dining room, eating breakfast, totally ignoring the fact that Rosalie was still upstairs… deep asleep and alone. Ha-Ha.

Breakfast passed by quickly and I rushed to school pretty early, we had to get the things set up, as badly as I wanted to do Bella's make up and wardrobe, I had to manage everyone. So just like the Senior Audience, I get to see CinderBella during the play itself. I don't even get to see PrinceEdward. Its so infuriating! But I know that they will look spectacular because I spent 2 days with the make up crew specifically just teaching them about Bella and Edward. I think their in great hands!

**RPOV**

We were so excited for the play, and especially because it was modernized and wouldn't be the same Cinderella I've been seeing since I was like 8.

"Good evening seniors. Tonight, you will watch a play that has been made for you by the Juniors. The modern version of the classic Cinderella… tonight is a very special night, but lets get on with the play shall we?" Mr. Greene announced.

Wow. That was the shortest speech he has ever given us. Lights…

_Narrator: In a place far, far away, all the way in Phoenix, lived a dad, and his daughter, Cinderella. They had the average life, and they were happy. Cinderella's mom had died while she was very young, but she wasn't looking for a mom. She was complete with her dad. While Cinderella was 10, her dad remarried. The woman was blonde, busty, super rich and mean. You can like see her as Pamela Anderson, but with 2 daughters that are meaner. They had the American dream. Cinderella never complained- she had nothing to complain about. She was never close with her sisters… and she didn't want to be. Everything is happy. Then her dad dies…_

As much as I wanted to listen and remember all the lines that Bella and the evil step family had, I couldn't. I was way to excited and I wanted everything to skip to the Bella-falls for Prince part. All I can really say is that… the clones were screaming or singing to Bella about cleaning, she complains, they get angrier. They get distracted by a messenger, they all get invited to a ball, where the rich old' boy needs to find a fiancée. Then, Bella couldn't go then Angela appeared and helped Bella find a dress and a ride, then Bella arrived at the ball, OH MY GOSH! It's that scene!

_Rich Edward: Can I have this dance?_

_CinderBella: Sure. (Starts swinging to the music, then dances elegantly… Clock starts indicating its midnight.)_

_CinderBella: Damn. I have to go…. I'm so sorry… _

_Rich Edward: Is this goodbye then? Tell me your name!_

_CinderBella: It doesn't have to be… I can't. I'm not a real person, tonight never happened. Please let go… _

_Rich Edward: I love you. _

_CinderBella: if you really love me, and were meant to be, we'll find each other… you don't need a miracle. I have to go. (Runs Off leaving her phone.)_

_(Bella sobs at the car. Then realizes that she had left her phone, she smiles and knows that if they are meant to be… he will find her.) _

_Narrator: Edward, never rested from calling and searching for our Cinderella, but it was a bit difficult, considering that the people in her phonebook are simple clones of her step mother. 2 weeks have passed. _

_CinderBella: but Angela! He hasn't found me yet. I knew I shouldn't have hoped. _

_Angela: I know honey, but (phone rings) Hello?_

_Rich Edward: Is this Angela? Do you know who owns the phone I'm using?_

_Angela: Hell Yes! She's right here… Cinderella! Your Prince Awaits… _

_CinderBella: Thanks Dear. (Steps out and Laughs) Hello… _

_Rich Edward: Cinderella Huh? I want to meet you. _

_CinderBella: Okay… You can call me Bella you know. Meet me at the place where we danced, then you can decide if you still love me like you said you do… or you can change your mind. I'll meet you today at noon, ill be wearing a blue dress. _

_Rich Edward: Ill see you. (Conversation Ends)_

_Narrator: the conversation ended at a possible promise of meeting each other. Isn't it risky to have an appointment with love? But anyway… noon couldn't come any faster. Within a second, Edward recognized Cinderella. _

_CinderBella: Staring my way Charming? _

_Rich Edward: You are Beautiful. And I've decided, can I keep you? _

_CinderBella: Yes. _

_Narrator: there you g- _

"Bella, I'm serious this isn't acting." _Wait, that isn't in the script._ "Edward. What are you talking about?" Bella hissed, on stage!

"I want everyone in this place to hear this. Isabella Marie Swan, I am In Love with you. And you can't do anything to stop me, and right now in front of the whole senior class, and everyone else, I am seriously asking you this, Will You Be My Girlfriend Once More?"

The entire audience gasped and giggled at the same time, I was left speechless. Well Bella, GO!

"Yes Edward. I'd love that. I love you too, more than you'll ever know…" Cue the kiss… 1, 2, 3…

Edward pulled Bella's face and kissed her deeply, they weren't making out, but they clearly weren't shallow kisses. Who would've thought that at the end of this play, they would get back together again? Oh, I know… Alice. As always.

**BPOV**

That was seriously the most humiliating, most romantic, most unbelievable, most amazing, and sweetest thing any one has ever done for me. If its possible I think I've fallen in love with Edward more. After that embarrassing scene, we pretty much ran of the stage after a second, but I think the senior class understood and they didn't really wonder, they applauded for our "Performance". We ran all the way to the garden where we had our own little world, but before things could get any slower…

"Edward," I breathed… "I've missed you so much, Edward."

"I know how it feels Bella." Then he pulled my face once more closer to his and we shared another intimate kiss.

"Edward, wait." Curse you noble side. "Don't forget, we have to talk…" But as I said it, I pulled his face closer.

"Can we talk later? I'm not yet done… I haven't kissed you for a long while." He moved his lips to my collarbone.

"As much as Id love too, No. we have to talk now… Please?" I breathed.

"Fine… You start." He huffed. I giggled at his stubborn ways, and sat on the damp grass, I held his hands…

"I am sorry for everything, for my stupidity especially. After the text, I should've let it go when I arrived but I didn't, I stayed stubborn. Then, when we were talking again, I made sure to make you assume that all I wanted was friendship even though that was so not true. And most of all, for letting you go even if it was just for a few weeks… I am sorry for all of that." I finished.

"I forgive you Bella. I am also sorry for not going after you, explaining to you, making a move. I was just so into my own sadness that I forgot what I was after in the first place. Maybe you let me go, but you never lost me, I was always yours. And I will always be. I love you, and that's all I really know." He smiled…

"Thank You Edward. For everything, you know, you mean the world to me, even though you might be crazy…"

And then, no more words were needed, and frankly, I was so happy to have him back in my arms. My lips went on their own accord to find his, and like the night that we fell In love, we were on the ground, making out, under the stars.

**A/N: Oh My God. Before you find me and then decide to assassinate me, I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A MONTH! (or Longer I think.) I am so sorry. I have been flooded with requirements and deadlines since the end of the school year here is mere weeks away. Plus, I've gotta make a speech because I'm an awardee, and We`ve been having weird internet problems, Lastly… MENTAL BLOCK. This chapter was tricky for me. WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME? SORRY! **

"


	17. Chapter 17 or the Epilogue

Love will lead me back to you

Disclaimer: I am a fellow Twilighter and do not own the series.

Chapter 17: Butterflies. (M)

_Previously:_

_And then, no more words were needed, and frankly, I was so happy to have him back in my arms. My lips went on their own accord to find his, and like the night that we fell In love, we were on the ground, making out, under the stars. _

One amazing year later, here we were, Edward, Alice and I. during our High School Graduation! Of course Edward and Alice were beside each other in the line, and I was beside Jessica, not that we were really acknowledging each other. The principal was having some sort of speech and I preferred to daydream. I remembered the night during the junior prom, when Edward and I had been cast as leads in the Modern version of Cinderella. Edward had once again declared his love for me- in front of the senior class that time, then we decided to take things outside, we sorted it out, then kissed, and kissed… after that night, we hardly argued over trivial things, Of course we still did, but then hardly. And, this entire school year, we were inseparable. We had all our classes together, and we made sure to be with each other…

"Oh My God, Bella… its my turn. Wish me luck, good luck to you too…" I was pulled to reality by Jessica's voice and hug.

"Oh-Okay Jessica. Good luck, thanks." I said a bit nervously.

"Isabella Marie Swan." That's… me.

I walked to the stage- without tripping, took my diploma, smiled at the principal, looked at the guests and spotted Edward and Alice, and I suddenly felt euphoric.

"I did it!" I screamed, laughing.

The audience laughed right after and the principal just gave me a sly smile. Rushing down the stage, Edward and Alice hugged me. And I hugged them back, but I was immediately pulled away.

"Mom! Dad! Thanks so much for coming today- and together. I'm so happy…" I sniffed.

"Congratulations Bella! We are so proud of you!" Mom hugged me tightly, and Phil suddenly patted my back. "Thanks too, Phil." I said timidly.

"I'm gonna miss you Bella, you're about to leave for college." Dad said in a rough, sad voice. "Thanks for everything, congratulations honey…" he finished.

"Bella!" 5 people chorused, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. "Hey!" I laughed and hugged them.

"Were done greeting Alice and Edward, so congratulations!" Rosalie hugged me tightly. "Thank You."

"After the ceremony, we are all going to a dinner, with your parents, don't stray, okay? And honey, congrats!" Esme said. "Thank You." I answered them.

Rosalie and Jasper rode with Charlie and I going to the Restaurant in Port Angeles, and Edward, Alice, and Emmett went there with Carlisle and Esme.

Charlie told Rosalie, Jasper and I to go to the Restaurant already, since he had to find a parking spot, before we reached the entrance, Rosalie asked if she could have a moment with Jasper first, he prepared a special surprise for Alice, when I spoke with the waiter, I asked about the reservation under "Cullen" and he lead me to a private booth. When I arrived there, no one was there yet, but there was a note. It read, "If anyone reads this, please stay here. We are planning the surprise for Alice. We'll arrive in a moment by the time you finish this note." The surprise for Alice made sense, I mean, she was the youngest and only daughter of the Cullen Family, she's bound to get some special treatment, and Jasper is her boyfriend, so Of course his sister, Rosalie must help too. But I don't get it, how come Charlie was in the plan and I wasn't? Maybe because were pretty close… but hello, Rosalie is her best friend too…

"Hello Bella. Where are they?"

"Edward! I don't know… what's going on?"

"I'm not sure… anyway. I got a text message to meet you here, I don't know… anyway. Congratulations Bella!"

"Tsk. You graduated too Edward." He smiled at me and lifted my left hand and he stared at the promise ring there.

"I promised to be yours. Remember?" I smiled. "Yes. I remember. But the ring is getting rusty. I'll change it, I promise."

"Whatever you'd like," I replied.

"I love you Bella. Thank you for being my other half, if we didn't have all those trials that we did, I would never have realized that… thank you for giving me a reason to be happy about each day, and I'm sorry for never being good enough."

"I don't understand why you love me so much. I don't deserve you." I reciprocated.

"You've got it backward, its I who doesn't deserve you. I love it when you blush, and when I say that I love it, you blush even more, when your big brown eyes shine, and when I kiss you or touch you, you stay breathless even if we have been together for almost exactly 2 years now. I love your beliefs in life, and when you're determined to do something so brave, you succeed, but your weaknesses are stuff like Shopping. I love it that your not like any other girl, and yet, you get funny traits like them, like when even though you hate make up, you never fail being beautiful. You don't diet, but you're sexy as hell. And I just love it, that you know exactly how to make me crazy- without knowing it, and you always take me by surprise, even thinking that you're so easy to read. All those are reasons why, it is I who doesn't deserve you."

I was there quiet and tears were rolling down my cheeks by the time he was done.

I quickly stood up and rushed to his side of the table, hugged him fiercely and kissed him with a passion that could burn everything around us. He chuckled softly at my lips and pulled me up. He kissed me for a second then pulled away. He knelt on one kn--- Oh My God. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you forever, everyday of forever. I promise to let you own my heart, you can do anything with it, and I'm yours. But as the same, I would want you to be mine, to own, and love and cherish and worship… will you, marry me Bella?"

"Yes." I sighed, crying full out now. He slid the ring on to my left finger and he hugged me and spun me around, kissing me.

"I told you, I'd get you a new ring." He chuckled. "I love you so much Edward." I giggled.

It's been one week since the proposal. But Edward and I decided that the wedding must be during thanksgiving. We just wanted our anniversaries to fall on a holiday… and we also wanted to wait till college. We got in University of Washington and we decided to go there. But it's only been a week since graduation, and we still had all the time to enjoy our life. After the parents allowed us to have a short vacation of our own, we decided to go to a white beach, where the sand is as good, fine and white as sugar- literally. We took a 1st class flight to the island of Boracay, located in the Philippines. The beach was amazing! Of course the water, and the hotel… and my favorite part; alone time with Edward. We all had our own suites with our loved ones, and the time with him was just amazing.

"Bella…" he groaned my name to my neck once more.

"What Edward?" I sighed…

"The place and the time is amazing…"

"I know what you're thinking…and I've decided, this place couldn't get any better…" I glued my lips to his…

"A- are you sure. Its alright with you?"

"I wouldn't have my first with anyone else, anywhere else, and anytime. I think our firsts should always be in beaches." I smiled, and let my lips be captured by his again.

Slowly, but surely, I let my love show through by kissing him sweetly but passionately. I let the happiness of being engage engulf me. I felt him getting into the kiss as well, letting his tongue slip through my lips.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" he asked while kissing me in between every word. I knew that he wanted this as much as I did, I even had a ring on my finger to prove it.

I knew right away when we went to Boracay that we would have our first time here. It didn't matter to me where, just as long as it was with Edward was enough for me.

In the cool air, contrasting with the warm breeze outside, we kept kissing slowly, enjoying each other's presence. It was like unwrapping a present, the suspense making it better.

I decided to make the first move since while I knew Edward wanted to, he was far too much of a gentleman to do it. I slowly unbuttoned the top he had chosen to wear, and he groaned lightly into my mouth.

I opened my eyes as we were panting for breath and gazing deep into each other's eyes. I saw those entrancing green orbs swallow me. I kissed him this time without restraint and pressed my tongue into his mouth. He responded eagerly, and I felt his resolve crumble. I smiled when he broke the kiss, wondering what he would be doing.

He started off as infuriatingly careful as always, but then started to do things with his hands. He wrapped his arms around me, lightly pulling my hair as I grabbed his soft hair, relishing the feeling of his tongue dancing with mine.

He broke the kiss, looking deep into my eyes. "Isabella Marie Swan, you will be mine soon," he said, absolutely glowing with joy. His smile grew larger as I said, "I'm already yours."

We started kissing again, and he started working on my top this time. I was wearing a silk blouse (from Alice and Rosalie) and it was difficult to remove. He broke away and gently removed the top, as if unwrapping a precious gift. "Stunning," he said as he looked at me wearing nothing but a skimpy and lacy bra. The color was midnight blue, his favorite.

I worked on his pants next, undoing the belt, struggling a bit. He helped me remove it, love shining from his eyes. Next, he took off my shorts, looking into my eyes to see if it was what I wanted. It was, and I let him enjoy the moment and watched his eyes glaze over seeing the matching panty.

"Love, you don't know how happy I am. Are you sure about this because if you don't put on clothes in about ten seconds we will not be able to stop?" he asked, still unsure what to do.

"Edward Cullen, you best be happy I'm not tearing your clothes off. I love you. That is all that matters. Enjoy the moment," I said, hoping to remove any last nerves he had. One look into his eyes saw that he took my words to truth, and he unclasped my bra and pulled down my underwear.

"You're the most beautiful thing that has ever existed, and that still isn't enough to describe how amazing you look tonight," he said positively beaming.

"Now, you're wearing too many clothes Mr. Cullen," I said as I removed his boxers. He was huge, and I licked my lips allowing the lust to take over for a second while I drunk in the details of the night.

He put on a condom, and he warned me before he entered. "Bella, this will hurt. I'll try not to hurt you, grab me if you need to. You can pull out my hair for all I care," he said with his eyes smoldering mine. I was ready for the pain, and it did come.

For a long time of three seconds, I adjusted to the pain, but it slowly became more pleasurable as I moaned softly.

We made love the first time, and he was the best person to ever share this experience with. After all, love leads you back to the loved ones in all the different ways. I couldn't help but think that making love completed the cycle of love, leaving me in the caring arms of my personal angel Edward.

**A/N: The End.**

**Thank you everyone for supporting and reading Love Will Lead Me Back To You, thank you to all those who reviewed and kept my spirit alive to successfully finishing the fic. You all inspire me. (: the entire lemon was created by BLACKANDIVORYKEYS, and I wanted to thank you Elle, for waiting and being patient with me even if I had such slow email responses to you. HAHA ((: I`m gonna miss you all! But alas, I shall keep writing, maybe in the summer. Baboosh! **

**Love will Lead Me Back To You. **

**Truly Yours,**

**Danika. (: **


	18. Chapter 18

Good Day my fellow readers, reviewers and followers, I've missed you all so much and I'm happy to announce I'm back on the writing curve! 

I would like to inform you all of my new stories:

**Their Dichotomy**

**My Little Alice**

**Destruction**

**'Their Dichotomy'** is a mature story which focuses on poetry, literature and musical interests that Bella and Edward have. The chemistry and attraction is tangible but there're too many secrets, fears and complications for them to simply fall in love. An intriguing story on love found, accepting lost, living life, and how a bit of odd situations, like texting can bring together such a contradicting pair.

**'My Little Alice'** is a one-shot. It's Halloween again and Jasper's just honestly hoping to see his pretty dancer. She doesn't exactly know he exists per se, but he lives for the glimpse of one Mary Alice. He's leather and ashes, she's sunshine and glitter and he wants to make her his.

**'Destruction'** is an on-going story about Edward, asshole extraordinaire. And how one girl knocks him off his high horses and makes him fall in love. Sadly it's not that easy. A reform isn't all it takes to crack Bella Swan and save her from all her secrets and self-destruction. There's a lot of angst going on in future chapters.

HOPE YOU'D GIVE THEM A CHANCE, Loves xx.


End file.
